Drivers, Start Your Engines
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: WIth the popularity of Sugar Rush on the rise, Mr. Litwak decides to update it. Complete with new character designs, tracks, karts and a new character. What will happen when he catches the eye of the lonely Sticky Wipplesnit? Will the two discover love at 100 mph, or will Sticky be rejected once again? Sticky/OC, Vanilla/Butter, Taffy/Pumpkin, and Cherry/Swirl
1. G'Day Racers

**Drivers, Start Your Engines**

_Okay, so here is a new racing story for you fans! This is my first story starring my OC which I have been unsure about to use, but now is the time! I hope you enjoy! Please read, review, favorite and follow. I will try to make this a long story if I get enough support. Anyway, I hope you like it and my OC. Enjoy! I own nothing except my OC_

* * *

**(Date: June 19, 2013. Location: Litwak's Family Fun Center. Vanellope's P.O.V.)**

"Did you guys hear Mr. Litwak?" my close friend, Jubileena Bing-Bing, shouted excitedly, drawing the attention of me and every other driver in our game, _Sugar Rush._ Everyone crowded around her kart to hear what news she heard about Mr. Litwak.

"What's going on Jubileena?" I asked her, climbing on top of my kart. Jubileena drew in a sharp breath to calm herself down and give us the news. I was surprised as much as the other racers; usually I am the one to know first what's going on, but Jubileena probably heard it from someone in Game Central Station.

"Well Vanellope, I heard that since our game has gotten so popular, Litwak has decided to give us an upgrade! Complete with _two new tracks_ modeled after some road courses called "Sonoma Raceway" and Watkins Glen International," _new kart upgrades,_ and the biggest surprises yet," she said in a low and excited whisper, drawing everyone even closer, "_older character designs, and a new racer,_" she said in a hushed tone. All the racers were silent for a moment, even I let my eyes go wide. Then all of a sudden, everyone started cheering.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT OLDER!" I could hear Swizzle say. I smiled at the thought of being older, having a more slender body for my boyfriend, Rancis, then I thought of what his body would look like and silently shuddered.

"I am just glad to finally be taller than 3 foot eight!" Taffyta said, earning herself a high five from Crumbelina. Everyone continued to chat excitedly about the news, that is until Candlehead broke the silence.

"Um guys," I heard her start, "do we know when this is going to happen?" She asked. The others quieted down to a silence, wondering when it would happen. I decided to take this chance to speak to my friends.

"Well Jubileena would've told us if she knew," I started, "but we should be prepared for it to start at any moment that the arcade is closed," I finished. The racers murmured again. I jumped down from my kart to let Sour Bill know of what would be happening to the game. I was on my way when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around and I was ambushed with lips on mine. The assailant let up on the kiss and let me back and spoke in his british accent.

"Whatever happens Nelly, I'll still love you," Rancis said lovingly and hugged me. I hugged him back, lucky to have him. I had to part with him to tell Sour Bill the news so he wouldn't freak out over our new bodies and the new tracks. "See ya later Flugs!" I called to him and blew him a kiss. A few minutes later, I made my way to Sour Bills' quarters in the castle. Wanting to play a joke on him, I knocked on the door rapidly and shouted, "SUGAR RUSH IS GETTING UNPLUGGED!" several times. I heard a toilet flush and his tiny little jelly bean feet running on the floor. He opened the door with a scared expression on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MISS PRESIDENT?" He asked in the most scared tone I had ever heard.

"I'm just yanking your chain Sour Puss," I said while wiping a tear from my eye. His face went back to its normal grouchy looking self. "I came to tell you that we are getting an update soon, so don't freak out if you wake up and see us different," I explained to him. He sighed and turned back around.

"Maybe you kids will finally grow up," he muttered and went back into his room. I suppressed a laugh as I saw toilet paper stuck to his left foot. I suddenly realized I still had to tell Ralph! "Oh sweet mother of monkey milk! I have to tell Ralph before we get updated!" I said to myself and high-tailed it out of the castle.

* * *

**(With Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle)**

The three boys were hanging around Swizzle's house, watching Swizzle work on his kart, The Tongue Twister. "So, not saying' I'm sick of girls in the game, I love my Jubee," Swizzle said from under his kart, "but I wouldn't mind another guy to hang out with," he finished.

"Oh ouch, Swizz," Gloyd said and kicked over an empty oil can. "So, are Rancis and I boring for you now?" He asked, knowing full well Swizzle still liked them.

"You know what I mean Pumpkin Head," Swizzle exclaimed as he rolled from under his kart and stood up. Rancis looked up from the karts' mirror.

"I feel the same way Swizzle," he began, "I love my Nelly to death, but a guy or two would also help our game to stop being called a girl's game," he said. The other two nodded, remembering all the times that people would pass by their game and call it too 'girly,' even with them on the Roster List!

"I think I'll like a new guy too," Gloyd commented, "just as long as he doesn't take my Taffyta away," he said. All three boys loved their girlfriends, but were ready to defend them if necessary.

"Hey, if there is a new guy, at least one of the other girls will finally get some companionship," Swizzle said. Ever since he, Gloyd, and Rancis got girlfriends, the other girls felt lonely about there being no more boys to try and get. "What do you think his kart will look like?" Swizzle asked.

"Now, don't get your hopes up Swizz," Rancis said while straightening out his hat, "it could be yet another girl, and then what?" Rancis asked. Swizzle's face dropped at the truth Rancis had just said. "But, hypothetically speaking, you know," Rancis said. Swizzle looked back up at him.

"Since you have the RV1 now, I was thinking of another chocolate themed kart, you know how much chocolate is popular," Swizzle said. Gloyd nodded. "I kinda missed your kart Rancis, it was the most delicious looking kart on the track." He said.

"Well, as long as he likes racing, and doesn't try to take our girls, he'll be fine in my book," Swizzle said and opened up a can of soda.

* * *

**(With Sticky)**

When she heard the news of another racer, her heart lept up. She had some feelings for Swizzle, but since he and Jubileena had become an item, that was it. All three boys were taken. She was secretly devastated at first, but she dealt with it because she saw how happy Swizzle was. Yet, her heart still yearned for a companion, someone to love. So she silently prayed for the new racer to be a boy. "Please Tobikomi, let the new racer be a kind boy," she said to herself.

"Did you say something Sticky?" Sticky's sister, Torvald, called out. Torvald liked to visit Sticky often. She knew how desperate she was to have a companion to love her, so she comforted Sticky as best as she could.

"Nothing Torvald," Sticky replied. "I was just hoping that if there is a new character, it'll be a boy," she said in a low voice. Torvald ruffled her sister's hair.

"Well, if it is a boy, I'll help you get him Sticky," Torvald said with a smile. Sticky looked back up at her sister and smiled back.

* * *

**(Back with Vanellope)**

Vanellope had made it to Fix-It Felix Jr. to tell Ralph about the update to Sugar Rush. "Really kid? Well congrats," Ralph said as he ruffled her hair. Vanellope, sat on the edge of Ralph's roof, dangling her little legs over the edge.

"Thanks Stinkbrain," Vanellope replied. "I'm really excited to also try out the new tracks and to be taller hopefully," she said with excitement. Ralph cocked his eyebrow and looked down at her. He knew how much it bothered her, so he decided to tease her.

"Just to let you know, when you are older in your game, if Rancis so much as breathes on you wrong, I'll snap his neck in half," he joked. Vanellope sat up faster than lightning and glared at Ralph.

"Look wise guy, I know you're trying to be the 'Big Brother' here, but you don't worry about Rancis. I trust him and if he does something I am not ready for, I'll tell him," she said and gave Ralph a little kick in the shin. It didn't hurt him, but he knew she did it to get her point across. Ralph looked up at the screen of the game to Sugar Rush and saw Mr. Litwak at the console.

"Kid! You better get over there, I think your upgrade is starting now!" He shouted. Vanellope screeched and hopped back in her kart.

"See you later Ralphie!" She called out. Ralph waved back to her as she sped off toward the exit. A few minutes later, Vanellope made it back into her game, just as the upgrade began. Everyone in Sugar Rush collapsed as the upgrade shut down the game. They were unconscious for several minutes as the game updated to acquire the new tracks, the larger karts, and morph the characters's bodies.

"Okay Mr. Litwak, everything should be done in about an hour," the game company person said. Mr. Litwak nodded and patted the game cabinet.

"Oh, will there be a new character sir?" He asked, wanting to make sure to give his customers accurate information. The man looked up from his clipboard and nodded.

"The new character and kart take the longest since there is a lot of codes surrounding them and the kart," the man informed him. Litwak smiled and nodded his head. The company employee left. Mr. Litwak locked up and left to go home for a three day weekend. About an hour later, the upgrade was completed and the characters woke up. Vanellope woke up and shook her head. She felt like she was punched by Ralph.

"Oh my head," she groaned. She looked down at her hands and gasped. She had five fingers and they were longer! "Holy Sega!" She said excitedly and looked in the mirror of her new kart. "Wow, I am finally older!" She squealed. She ran her hands down her hour-glass shaped figure, liking how the company changed her.

"Hey Nelly, you look hot!" Rancis called out as he came over a hill with the other racers. Everyone drove up in their brand new karts, celebrating on the way about their new lives. The best part, to Vanellope of course, was that Rancis was taller and had nice biceps and a six pack that shown through his jacket.

"You're not so bad looking yourself Flugs," she complemented and kissed him. "Alright everyone, we have time to celebrate tomorrow since we have a three day weekend. Let's just get some sleep tonight. And also tomorrow, we can test out the new tracks!" She declared. Despite the excitement in the air, everyone was tired from their codes being altered severely. They all set off for home, even though Sticky was depressed that there was no new character. Torvald saw this and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Sticky, maybe the new character will show up tomorrow," she said, "I think it might take a little longer for the code to be accepted into the game," Torvald explained. Sticky gave a smile that made her feel better. "Come on, let's get you to sleep," Torvald said as she hugged her sister. Everyone fell asleep peacefully and in excitement for their new look.

* * *

**(Three hours later)**

All the residents were sleeping peacefully in their new bodies. However, unbeknownst to them, the code room in the castle was glowing brightly. A new code box was just finishing hooking up to the mainframe. Once it finished glowing and shaking, it lit up again in a blue color, and the name showed up on the box. At the same time, the character materialized into the game onto the front stretch of Royal Raceway with "Life is a Highway" blaring throughout the game. It woke up everybody who were not all happy with being disturbed. Vanellope sat up with Rancis and had a pissed off expression glued to her face. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Vanellope, do you know who is playing that right now?!" Jubileena shouted through the phone.

"No I don't Jubileena! But whoever it is will get their ass kicked!" Vanellope shouted back. She slammed her phone shut and hustled out of the castle with Rancis in tow. All 15 characters arrived at the race track, determined to find out why there was music blasting their ear drums at 2:00 A.M. Taffyta found the cord for the loudspeakers and ripped it from an outlet. The music whirred to a stop and the game was silent.

"Alright punk!" She shouted, "whoever decided to blast music and destroy our ear drums is going to get their ass kicked!" She said angrily. They all looked around for the culprit and beat them up, but to no avail. "Maybe it was a programming error," Gloyd suggested. Some people nodded, while others shook their heads. Suddenly, the roar of a loud engine broke the partial silence, scaring everyone as a kart flew over their heads from the top of a hill and landed right in front of them, doing donuts. Vanellope put her hands on her hips and shouted at the driver.

"HEY! JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU-" She began. The driver stopped their kart and shut it off. They unbuckled their seat belts and took off their helmet. The driver was a boy, the same age as everyone else, had chocolate eyes, jet black hair, slightly tanned skin and a blue fire suit on with red flames. All the girls' breath was caught in their throats and they stared as the character spoke with an Australian accent.

"G'day fellow racers," he spoke. "Sorry about waking you all up, but I wanted to make an entrance, just doing what the programming told me to do," he chuckled. Rancis caught Vanellope staring at the new character and snapped his fingers.

"Nelly are you okay?" He asked. Vanellope nodded and snapped her head back and forth to think clearly again.

"Um, as the President of the game of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz, it is my honor to welcome you to your home," she declared. All of the others cheered for their newest comrade. "Nice to meet you Mr. Uh," Vanellope said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Vanellope," the racer replied with a smile as he shook her hand and put his brown and gold helmet in his kart. "The name is Nougatson, Herschel Nougatson," he said with his accent. This really caught the attention of our favorite Teal colored re-color.

"Herschel? I like the sound of that," Sticky said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

* * *

_A.N. Well how was the first chapter? Sorry if it is slow and boring, but I have to start the story somewhere! But how did you people like my OC's name and description? Don't worry, more will be revealed later. And from this, it is easy to tell who his love interest will be. Anyways, review, fave, follow and enjoy the rest of this story!_


	2. Sticky Wipplesnit

**Chapter 2: Sticky Wipplesnit**

_HonorableSamuri8: Thank you! I hope this is fast enough for an update!_

_ .Castle.: That's a great compliment! I've been saving this OC for awhile. I think Pumpkin/Pop doesn't get the support it deserves! I can see Gloyd teaching Taffyta how to loosen up and have fun while Taffyta can show Gloyd how to intimidate others and be more serious. PERFECT CHEMISTRY!_

_Dixie Darlin': Yeah, Herschel likes to make an entrance. I don't see how Vanellope could pass up an opportunity to prank Sour Bill._

* * *

_**Drivers, Start Your Engines**_

Herschel was busy shaking the hands of Vanellope and the three guys. "So my name's Herschel, what's yours?" Herschel asked Rancis as he shook his hand.

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter Herschel, nice to meet you!" Rancis said cheerfully, "and I am Vanellope's _boyfriend_," Rancis added and squeezed Herschel's hand lightly. Herschel understood what Rancis meant.

"Oh don't worry there Rancis mate," Herschel chuckled, "I'd never do that to my friends," he said. Rancis smiled and let Herschel go. He approached Swizzle and fist bumped him.

"Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey," Swizzle stated, "Dare-Devil of Sugar Rush and boyfriend of Jubileena Bing-Bing here," he said while holding Jubileena in his left arm. Herschel took off his Oreo hat and gave a little bow to Jubileena and winked. Jubileena sighed dreamily and let Swizzle catch her.

"I'm Gloyd Orangeboar, I like to pull pranks on every one here, especially Rancis. Just ruin one little strand of his hair and he'll freak like The Hulk," Gloyd chuckled. Rancis shrieked.

"NO! Don't listen to him Herschel!" Rancis pleaded. Herschel laughed and shook Gloyd's hand. Gloyd started to shake and Herschel pulled his hand away to reveal a joy buzzer. The other racers gasped at what they saw unfold before them: The king of pranks, just got pranked.

"Sorry there Gloyd mate, couldn't help maself with that, you seemed to be one to appreciate a classic," Herschel laughed. He turned around to the rest of the racers. "So, who do I get to meet next?" He curiously asked. Suddenly, he was swarmed by all the other girls. They were shoving each other out of the way and trying to get closer to the new man. "WOAH! Ladies please, can I get some air? You're all very kind, but I need to breathe," Herschel pleaded. Vanellope hopped into Herschel's kart and revved the loud engine, ceasing the noise from the others.

"Okay, we're all very excited to meet Herschel, but we can't suffocate him on his first day people!" Vanellope announced. The girls blushed at their actions and kicked the dirt underneath them. Herschel dusted off his fire suit and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Vanellope, but we're all tired, let's retire for the night and pick things up tomorrow morning where I'll give you the run down on maself," Herschel said, "Now, where do I live?" he asked. Vanellope looked around at the houses near the race track and couldn't see a new one.

"Sorry Herschel, but I don't think the game's acquired enough data to give you a house yet," Vanellope apologized.

"No worries Vanellope, I'll just bunk at someone's house for the night. So who can I stay with?" He asked. He might as well of unleashed the hounds of hell. All the girls, minus Sticky, Torvald, Jubileena, and Taffyta, jumped up and down with their hands raised shouting, "ME PICK ME PICK ME!" Herschel looked uneasy at all the attention he was getting. He liked girls, but all of them seemed crazy. He picked the one that looked the most normal. "Hey you, um the Teal colored girl, can I stay with you tonight?" He asked Sticky.

* * *

**(Sticky's POV)**

The second I saw Herschel, I felt like I was floating up on a cloud. He was even more handsome than Swizzle! "Oh mod Torvald, that guy is hot, and he seems so nice!" I gushed to my sister. It sickened me to see the other single girls acting like animals. I hope he doesn't got with one of them since they were all nuts. Suddenly I sensed he was talking to me. I looked up to see him pointing at me. "Hey you, um the Teal colored girl, can I stay with you for tonight?" he asked me. I almost fainted.

"Sticky! Sticky, snap out of it!" Torvald said while shaking me. I blushed when I shook my head clear and he was standing right in front of me. I could smell the combination of chocolate and fresh nougats on him.

"Um, sure you can stay with more for the night, I want to make a good first impression with you," I said nervously. Hershcel smiled and shook my hand. His hand was _so _soft. He had perfect white teeth and his eyes entranced me.

"Miss? Are you alright there?" Herschel asked me. I shook my head again and silently hit myself on the head. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I scolded myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll show you where I live, come on Herschel," I said as I led him pass the other girls. Torvald gave me a thumbs up and a wink, causing me to blush. Herschel kept up with me as I led him to my house.

"I apologize Miss, but I never caught your name," Herschel said to me. Oh that accent makes him so much hotter. My throat got a little dry as his biceps brushed against my arms as we walked. I gathered up enough sense to talk to him. We got to my house and I opened the door for him to enter. He admired my living room and sat down on my couch while I still stood next to him like an idiot.

"I'm Sticky, Sticky Wipplesnit," I said to him. Herschel smiled and stuck out his hand. I took it slowly and melted as our hands touched again.

"Nice to meet you Miss Wipplesnit," Herschel said as he, dear mod, he _kissed _my hand! My heart raced at a million miles per hour while my head was stuck going about five miles per hour. I could still make out the real world and I could see Herschel blushing as well. "I apologize for me being so blunt Sticky," he apologized with the cutest apologetic face.

"No, it's okay Herschel, but you are the nicest guy I've met," I told him.

"Well thank you Sticky," Herschel replied, "so I'll take the couch then," Herschel said took off his fire suit, revealing a white tank top that stuck to his body with his sweat. I felt my face get hot and I started fanning myself with my hand.

"Um, there's food and Pepsi in the fridge if you want anything," I said quickly and ran to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it. "What's going on with me? I've never felt this strongly about a guy before," I said to myself while running my hand through my hair. I sighed deeply and prepared for bed. _'So I might like him, but what are the odds he'll like me too?'_ I asked myself as I covered myself in my bed.

* * *

**(Herschel POV)**

"Nice going Herschel you moron," I said to myself and smacked my head. Yeah, I chose Sticky because she was acting the least crazy, but also because she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And that's saying something since I was surrounded by about 9 or 10 others. "She probably thinks I'm going to take advantage of her now, great," I said and smacked myself again. It was hot in here to me, so I didn't need a blanket. Her door slammed shut, not a good sign I thought. "Tomorrow I can apologize and hopefully she won't be pissed," I said to myself as I drifted off to my first sleep.

* * *

**(Back with the other racers)**

All the girls that wanted Herschel were disappointed that Sticky got to him. Crumbelina, Minty, and Adorabeezle were talking behind the grandstands. "Oh mod, that Herschel is _so_ sexy!" Adorabeezle gushed. She sighed erotically and braced herself against a tree.

"That accent really puts the icing on the cake for him," Crumbelina added and fanned herself with her hat. The other two agreed with the accent comment. "I just can't believe out of all of the available girls, he randomly picked Sticky! Crumbelina said.

"Well, I don't know if they like each other yet, so the door is still opened for us to get that sexy piece of Australian ass," Minty commented and licked her finger. Minty imagined being with Herschel and ripping him away from her re-color. To Minty, Torvald and Sticky were inferior to her because of the fact they weren't original characters.

"That's putting it lightly Minty," Adorabeezle said, "well, we can try to get him soon enough. Just imagine, Adorabeezle Winterpop Nougatson," she sighed dreamily. Crumbelina and Minty snapped their heads over to Adorabeelze with pissed off expressions.

"Oh give yourself a break Eskimo Bitch!" Crumbelina shouted, "He wants a posh and sophisticated woman: Crumbelina di Caramello Nougatson, now that has a ring to it!" She bragged.

"Both of you don't stand a chance against me," Minty said and broke off a branch of the tree, "Herschel wants the _real_ deal, not a re-color and certainly not you two losers. He'll want a woman who is capable doing anything for him. Just wait and see, soon, he'll be my bitch," Minty bragged.

* * *

**(With Rancis and Vanellope)**

Sugar Rush's favorite couple were laying down on Vanellope's bed. "Nelly, can I ask you a tough question?" Rancis asked his girlfriend. Vanellope sat up next him.

"Hmm?" She asked. Rancis breathed deeply as he thought of how he would ask the question.

"Nelly, please be honest, were you attracted to Herschel?" He asked her with all seriousness. Vanellope bit her lip and looked at Rancis nervously. She started to tear up and wrapped her arms around Rancis.

"I'm sorry Rancis, but yes I was! I just couldn't think straight when I saw him. And his Australian accent was cute too," Vanellope admitted through tears. Rancis hugged her tightly and shushed her.

"It's okay Nelly, I still love you, and I don't mind that you were attracted a little, just don't act on it," Rancis asked. Vanellope returned the hug and nodded.

"I love you too Rancis, but to me, there will never be a more smexy man in my life than you," Vanellope said. She looked up at Rancis and forced her tongue into his mouth. They tongue wrestled until they got tired enough to sleep. "Night Flugs," Vanellope said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**(Back to Herschel's POV)**

I was sound asleep, dreaming about racing and winning with the three drivers from NASCAR I was modeled after. Suddenly, the sound of crying broke through my dream. "What in the world?" I asked myself. I could hear it coming from Sticky's room. Being the nice guy I was programmed to be, I slowly got up and made my way to her bedroom. I knocked softly and it opened. "Sticky? Are you aright mate?" I asked. Her crying ceased but she still didn't wake up. I walked over to her bed, not knowing what else to do, I tried to shake her awake gently.

"Mmm?" She said quietly and woke up. "Herschel? Um do you need anything?" She asked me hesitantly.

"N-no Sticky, you were crying and I wanted to check on you since we're friends," I admitted. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Well that's awfully sweet of you Herschel," she said and then sat up and hugged me. I froze immediately, then hugged her back.

"No problem Sticky, um do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" I asked.

"Um, I can't quite recall Herschel, so thanks again for checking up on me," Sticky said to me. We then both realized that we were still holding each other. We blushed and let go of each other.

"Well then, good night Sticky, thanks again for letting me stay here," I said and left the room. I laid down on the couch and held my hand to my chest. My heart was racing about as fast as a NASCAR at Talladega without a restrictor plate. "Is this love?" I though to myself. "No, we're friends, there's no way she would want to date a guy like me." I said and closed my eyes again.

* * *

**(Gloyd and Swizzle)**

"So, what did you think of Herschel Swizz?" Gloyd asked as they leaned against a wall, too tired to sleep. Swizzle looked over at his friend.

"I like him Gloyd. He's cool, he's nice and he has a thing for the ladies like I do," Swizzle replied while chewing on a tooth pick. "I think Tobikomi answered our prayers, we got a cool guy added to our roster," Swizzle finished. Gloyd nodded and took a swig of orange soda.

"Yeah, plus he's got like the coolest accent ever, even better than Rancis'," Gloyd said. He finished his drink and crushed the can, throwing it into the garbage. "Hey, everyone else is not here, so let's check out his kart," Gloyd suggested. Swizzle looked around and then nodded. They made their way up to Herschel's kart. It was dark, so they turned on the frontstretch lights to get a better look.

"Holy crap, now that's a cool paint scheme," Swizzle said as he ran his hand smoothly over the hood. The hood had a bright blue base with an orange rectangle and circle over the base. The driver's side was black and white with a number 24 on the side. They made their way over to the passenger side and nearly fainted. It had a dark blue base and a lighter blue, green, yellow, and red rainbow on the side with a number 24 on that side as well.

"It looks like half a stock car, you know, with the roof cut off," Gloyd said and ran his hands over the back. It was strange, this was the first kart in the game that did not have a wing on the rear decklid, but a spoiler. The front end was rounded out like a stock car and the Hershey pieces wheels were inside the wheel wells.

"That's good, his tires won't get as much damage," Swizzle commented. "The body smells like a Reese's Stick," he said. Gloyd looked inside and admired the interior. The seat was a soft cushiony Hershey bar and a Red Vine seat belt. The steering wheel was a pilot's yoke that was made of a Hershey's Cookies and Cream bar. The shifter was a pretzel with a milk dud for a shifter knob. The pedals were whoppers flattened out into pedals.

"Wow, this is new," Gloyd said, "his kart has a radio," he commented and turned it on. It started blaring AC/DC's "Highway to Hell."

"GLOYD TURN IT OFF!" Swizzle shouted. Gloyd frantically fumbled for the switch and luckily turned it off. "Whew, that was close," Swizzle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just what the hell do you two think you're doing to my kart?" the two heard an Australian voice say. They tensed up and turned around to see Herschel standing there with his arms crossed.

"W-we were just admiring you kart Herschel," Swizzle said nervously. Herschel smiled and walked over to his kart.

"Yeah, the programmers did a great job on 'The Wonderboy' here," Herschel said and ran his hand over the door.

"I especially like the paint job," Gloyd said. Herschel nodded and shut the battery off.

"So, what can your 'Wonderboy' do Herschel?" Swizzle asked. Herschel chuckled and climbed from his kart.

"You two can find out tomorrow when I destroy you in the race," Herschel chuckled again and left.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

_So, how is two chapters in 24 hours? I hope this was a good continuation of the story. Yeah, I put in elements of my three favorite NASCAR drivers onto Herschel's kart, I think it'd look cool. But please in your review, tell me what you think of the name of the kart. Do you like it? And if anyone has any __suggestions, please give me ideas for a couple name for Herschel and Sticky. I'll try to update this soon. And please watch the 20th Brickyard 400 this Sunday at Indianapolis Motor Speedway!  
_


	3. Herschel's Dossier

**Chapter 3: Herschel's Dossier **

_That Girl Who Likes to Write: *Cowers* Uh-uh okay! Here's more! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! lol_

_Dark Demon 122: First That Girl Who likes to write and now You? Alright here it is. Would you like a Pepsi with that?_

_Dixie Darlin: I think every guy 'dreams' about being surrounded by crazy hormonal girls, but then when it happens, they're like 'oh hell no. Y'all are crazy!'_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. If I did, well let's just say Rancis and Vanellope would've kissed at the end, there DEFINITELY would've been a NASCAR themed racer and kart. Swizzle would've talked actually and be voiced by Brad Keselowski. Wait, where was I? Oh yes, the only thing I own is Herschel. And if someone tries to steal him, I'll- well just watch what Jason does in Friday the 13th and you'll get the idea of what I'll do ;)_

* * *

**(The Next morning. Sticky's house. Regular POV)**

Herschel yawned and stretched as he awoke from his slumber. He slept the rest of the night after calming Sticky down from crying. He wanted to find out just why she was crying, yet he didn't want to make things worse by pissing her off, so he didn't pry into it. Herschel immediately knew he had to relieve himself, and the only bathroom in the house was occupied by Sticky in the shower. Herschel ran over to the door and knocked. "It's open Herschel!" He could hear Sticky through the door.

"Um Sticky, I kind of have to relieve myself," he said in his thin Australian accent, "I was just wondering how much longer you'll be!" He cried out as he tried to hold it in. Having never 'relieved' himself, it was borderline painful for Herschel. He could've gone outside, but he didn't want Sticky to think he was _too _gross after she let him crash at her house.

"If you have to go bad Herschel, just come in, I don't mind and I won't bite," she said through the door as she turned the shower off. Herschel blushed a deep scarlet red and slowly entered the bathroom with his eyes closed and his hat covering his closed eyes. He could hear Sticky giggle at how funny he must've looked as he made his way to the toilet. "I'll give you some privacy Herschel," Sticky said as she left. Herschel breathed a deep sigh of relief and let nature take its course. Meanwhile, Sticky was getting dressed for the day in her room. Truth be told, she was nervous about Herschel being in the bathroom with her, but she wanted to be a good friend and she trusted him. She giggled at the thought of what Herschel's reaction would be if he accidentally saw her birthday suit. "I shouldn't be nervous around him, he's as cool as Swizzle around me," she said to herself and looked in the mirror. To her horror, she found she had put her shirt and race pants on backwards. "Okay, maybe I'm still a little nervous," she said as she corrected her clothes. Soon after, she smelled pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. She wandered over to investigate and saw Herschel in front of the stove, flipping the pancakes while whistling some 1980's song.

"Oh hey Sticky," Herschel smiled, "I just wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you for lettin' me stay here while the game builds my house," Herschel said as he set some food down for her on a plate. Sticky's jaw dropped.

"Th-thank you Herschel, that's very kind," Sticky said in awe. She figured he was nice yesterday, but now she didn't know what to call him. Kind would even be an understatement here. She took a bite and shuddered. "Oh mod, these are the best pancakes ever Herschel!" She complemented and wolfed them down.

"Wow, Sticky, you're eating those pancakes faster than a rabid Dingo eaten' a baby," Herschel chuckled and turned the stove off. Sticky giggled and finished her food. Herschel, still being the gentleman he was, took her plate and put it in the sink. Then came the awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. What they felt for each other was not going to happen yet. Eventually Sticky broke the ice when Herschel put on his fire suit.

"Hey Herschel, that's a cool firesuit you have," she said nervously as Herschel's muscles bulged as the suit formed perfectly to him.

"Thank you Sticky, the suit is molded after Jeff Gordon's firesuit from 2001 to 2008. I love the flames," Herschel explained as he zipped up. Today was the day he promised to show everyone what kind of a racer he was. And on the plus side, the two new tracks, Sonoma Raceway and Watkins Glen International, are NASCAR tracks, so he would have the upper hand on the racing at the venues.

"On the off chance of sounding stupid, who is Jeff Gordon?" Sticky asked with a cocked head. Herschel froze as he was putting his hat back on.

"You don't know who _Jeff Gordon_ is?" Herschel asked in a small voice. Sticky shook her head and put her bow tie on her head. "Well what about Richard Petty or Dale Earnhardt?" Herschel asked. Again, her head shook. "Okay I'm gonna have to take you to school on NASCAR Sticky," Herschel sighed and put his hat on. "By the way, that bow tie looks cute on you," Herschel said with a wink and exited Sticky's house.

"Oh my," Sticky said as she fanned herself, "did he just flirt with me?" Sticky asked herself, "or was he just being nice?" She asked again. Sticky shook the blush off her face and left her house to follow Herschel to meet everyone at the new tracks.

* * *

**(With Vanellope and Rancis)**

The most popular Sugar Rush couple had just woken up. Well, Vanellope woke up and scratched her back. She looked over at her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully. It was time to leave to meet up with Herschel and to check out the new tracks. Vanellope grabbed the bed sheets and flipped Rancis onto the floor. "Get up buttercup," Vanellope exclaimed with a laugh. Rancis grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"That's one way to wake someone up from a lovely dream," Rancis said and dusted himself off. Vanellope snuck up behind him and ruffled his hair. "MY HAIR!" Rancis screamed and ran for the bathroom. Vanellope scoffed and giggled.

"Drama queen," she giggled to herself. She could hear Rancis babbling like a crazy person in the bathroom.

"Must fix, must fix. Perfect hair is a must for a gentleman," he quickly babbled. A few short minutes later, Rancis stepped out of the bathroom with his hair fixed. "Ah, that's better," Rancis said as he dusted his hands off. Vanellope playfully shook her head and hung her arm around Rancis' shoulder.

"C'mon crazy boy, we got a new character to study," Vanellope said and led Rancis out of the room downstairs. They made it to the throne room where Sour Bill was asleep standing up next to the throne. The couple rolled there eyes at the green ball and ventured to the code room. "Alright Flugs, hold this," Vanellope said and tied the licorice rope around her waist and gave Rancis the other end. "Now, when I tug twice, you pull me back out alright?" Vanellope asked to make sure Rancis understood.

"Got it Nelly," Rancis answered with a smile. Vanellope kissed his cheek and dove into the code room. She had fun 'swimming' around in thin air and did some twirls. Soon she made her way to the character area. "Hmm, let's see, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, aha!" Vanellope exclaimed as she came upon Herschel's code box. It was glowing bright blue and she double tapped it to open it up. It expanded to Herschel's full profile. "Let's see," Vanellope began to read the character bio.

* * *

**Name**_**:** _Herschel Nougatson

**Gender: **Male

**Age**: 16

**Stereotype: **Redneck Australian NASCAR Fan

**Personality:** Kind and calm guy off the track. He is happy to help others with their kart setups or any problems they have. A gentleman to the ladies and a great guy to the boys.

**Hair: **Flat and short like Tom Cruise in Top Gun. It's also jet black. Doesn't get 'helmet hair' at all.

**Eyes:** Hershey Chocolate

**Features: **Pretty tall for a Sugar Rush racer. His skin is white but slightly tanned.

**Likes:** Racing, NASCAR, going fast, winning, hardcore beating and banging. 1980's Rock 'N Roll, action movies

**Dislikes:** Drivers that are full of themselves, people that are rude to him and his friends, dirty racers.

**Outfit: **When racing, Herschel wears a blue firesuit with red flames circling around it. His gloves are black with white skeleton hands on the tops. His helmet is dark brown with gold flames around the edges. His visor is mirrored so other racers cannot see his eyes while he races. When not racing, Herschel wears a racing jacket that is exactly like Jeff Gordon's firesuit from the 1990s but without the sponsors, but at the top of the right breast is Herschel's signature stitched in. In place of his helmet is an Oreo baseball cap that has the Sugar Rush logo on it. His shoes are steel toed boots made out of whoppers.

**Kart Name/Description:** '**The Wonderboy' **The name is taken from the nickname Dale Earnhardt gave Jeff Gordon when Gordon started his NASCAR career. This is Herschel's most prized possession as it incorporates his three favorite NASCAR drivers. The hood is bright blue and orange, taken from Richard Petty's old STP Dodge. The driver side is black and white with silver trim and a white 24 taken from Dale Earnhardt Sr.'s old Goodwrench Chevrolet. The passenger side is dark blue with a lighter blue, green, yellow, and orange rainbow taken from Jeff Gordon's classic Rainbow Warrior's DuPont Chevrolet and a yellow 24. The main body is a Reese's Stick that has been shaped like a Gen-4 NASCAR body, the wheels are Oreo's, the kart is unique from others as it has a _spoiler_ instead of a wing which is made out of a Hershey bar, the steering wheel is the shape of the steering wheel of KITT from Knight Rider and is made from a Hershey Cookies 'N Cream bar, the gear shifter is a pretzel stick with a Milk Dud knob and the pedals are all made from flattened whoppers. His powerup is called "The Intimidation" after Dale Earnhardt's nickname and it causes Herschel's front bumper to become invincible and he can bump competition out of the way causing no damage to his kart and it also allows his kart to become invincible.

**Description: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.** Herschel is modeled after his three favorite NASCAR drivers, Richard Petty, Dale Earnhardt and Jeff Gordon. Racing Precision is Herschel's mission when it comes to Richard Petty's attributes. Once inside the kart, _nothing_ distracts Herschel from getting his goal of at least finishing a race. A power up attack just increases Herschel's want of winning. Rubbin's Racin' is the name of the game for Herschel in terms of Dale Earnhardt's attributes. Even to his best friend, Herschel _can_ and _will_ bump the driver ahead of him to pass them up. This is not dirty racing, Herschel will only go as far as to "Rattle their cage" to quote Dale Earnhardt, he will never wreck someone on purpose. Adaptability is Herschel's middle name with Jeff Gordon's attributes. No matter what track he goes to, Herschel can adapt to it quicker than any other driver. Another attribute Herschel shares with Jeff Gordon is his kinds. This can make _some _people believe Herschel is bi-polar, as his emotions differ from on the track to off the track, but that cannot be further from the truth. Herschel's demeanor is immediately nice and calm once the race is over.

* * *

"He seems like a cool guy," Vanellope said as she once again double clicked on Herschel's code box to hide his character bio. She tugged on the licorice rope and Rancis yanked her back to the code room doorway.

"So, how does Herschel seem Nelly?" Rancis asked as Vanellope untied herself and stretched.

"He seems like the coolest guy since Swizzle honestly Flugs," Vanellope replied. Swizzle was the mecca of cool in the game, but with Herschel's NASCAR background, Swizzle may have some competition. "Anyway Rancis, I'm sure everyone is up and Herschel did say that he would explain himself to everyone, so we can get over to the track whenever," Vanellope continued. The two grabbed some Pop Tarts from the kitchen and hopped in their karts to drive to the main race track. Once they got there, sure enough, all the other racers had already arrived. Herschel was chatting away with Swizzle, Gloyd and Sticky, while the rest of the girls gossiped about Herschel.

"And that's why NASCAR is better than Formula 1," Herschel finished his conversation with Gloyd and Swizzle.

"I never thought of it that way Herschel, that makes _perfect_ sense," Gloyd said as he rubbed his chin while Taffyta held his other hand.

"Yeah, good thing we got you here to let us know this stuff Herschel," Swizzle said as he held Jubileena in his arm. Sticky was astonished at how much Herschel knew about the motorsport.

"You're very smart about this stuff Herschel," Sticky complimented and tried not to blush.

"Thank you Sticky," Herschel said, "If I want to be like Petty, Earnhardt and Gordon, I have to know about the sport they race in," Herschel continued with a braggy smile. Swizzle, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Taffyta all cocked their eyebrows.

"Who are Gethro, Patsy, and Earhart?" Candlehead asked as she heard the conversation. Herschel turned slowly to the airhead.

"I said, _Petty, Earnhardt, and Gordon_," Herschel repeated. Candlehead giggled and said, "Oopsy!" and skipped off to her kart.

"Same idea Herschel, who are those three guys?" Taffyta asked with her arms crossed.

"You're _kidding_ right?" Herschel asked. The four shook their heads in confusion while Herschel face palmed. "Did you guys live under rocks for 15 years?" He asked jokingly. Vanellope and Rancis walked up behind the six.

"Hey guys what's up?" Vanellope asked. They all turned around to face their President.

"Oh hey Vanellope," Jubileena said, "Herschel was just explaining NASCAR to us," she finished.

"That's cool," Vanellope said, "I just read Herschel's character dossier and he seems really cool," Vanellope informed her citizens. Herschel smiled proudly at Vanellope's statement.

"Thank You Vanellope, this here, is my pride and joy," Herschel said. All the girls, minus Sticky, Torvald and the other girls who had a boyfriend gasped and blushed at his statement, "The Wonderboy!" Herschel exclaimed and pulled a tarp off his kart. All the racers except Swizzle and Gloyd oohed at the sweet kart. "Best kart in the game right here," Herschel bragged. Rancis cocked his eyebrow at his claim.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Herschel?" The British accented boy asked. "I'm sure my Nelly's kart is the best, or my RV1 over here," Rancis pointed to his and Vanellope's karts. Herschel took one look and chuckled.

"If you raced those next to my kart," Herschel started, "they'd piss oil at the awesomeness my kart puts out," the Australian accented boy retorted. "Besides, my kart is tough, if yours so much as touched mine, it'd disintegrate," Herschel finished.

"Okay, you're going to have to prove your worth now bud," Vanellope said sternly but not in a pissed off tone. She _loved_ to prove people wrong, but she knew Herschel would be some tough competition. "We'll race at one of the new tracks Herschel. We have two new ones they're called "Sonoma Raceway," and "Watkins Glen International," so we'll all be on level playing field," Vanellope stated. Herschel busted out laughing.

"What's so funny Herschel?" Sticky asked her secret crush. Herschel wiped a tear from his eye and replied, "Those are _NASCAR _tracks! And Jeff Gordon is the best on Road Courses!" Herschel exclaimed.

"Well then," Rancis started, "buckle up Aussie," he finished.

"Bring it Brit," Herschel replied as he gathered himself up and put on his helmet and firesuit.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

_So, we finally 'know' who the real Herschel is. Sorry if it was boring, but I wanted to save the racing for a separate chapter and its pretty late right now (11:00 PM Alaska Time) But since Watkins Glen is this Saturday and Sunday for the Nationwide and Cup Series, I will try to post the race at Watkins Glen by Sunday. And please give me some feedback guys, do you like Herschel's kart's paint job, candy parts, and name? And in your review vote on Herschel's official theme song: Do you want A) Highway to Hell by AC/DC B) Life is a Highway the Rascal Flatts version C) Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard or D) Panama by Van Halen? Also, the Character Dossier is from Dexter1206, I did get permission from this author. On another note, do you guys like my new Profile Avatar? And one more thing, should Torvald be the 'over protective' older sister, or the helpful but stern older sister who tries to help Sticky's love life?_


	4. This, is How It's done

**Chapter 4: **_**This,**_** is how it's done**

_Dark Demon 122: I can't wait for the race either. These are my favorite chapters to write for my racing stories. And thanks for the feedback on Torvald, I'll keep that in mind :)_

_Dixie Darlin: I've tried my best to make them as cute as Rancis and Vanellope or Swizzle and Jubileena. And thanks again for the couple name: Wipp/Chocolate_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Watkins Glen International or Sonoma Raceway_

* * *

"Bring it Brit," Herschel mocked Rancis as he and the other drivers buckled into their karts to drive to Watkins Glen inside their game. Luckily, the game designers put up a special road that led to all three tracks. Watkins Glen wasn't as big as the main race track, but it was big nonetheless. "Ah, I'm home," Herschel said and took in a deep breath. All 16 karts parked on the front stretch, just before the start/finish line.

"Okay, Herschel, how do we do this?" Vanellope asked the Aussie. Herschel lifted his visor up and set it on his helmet.

"Well, since no one has raced here before, even me, I think it should be a five lap race and I'll start in the rear of the field since I am the new guy," Herschel said and flashed Dale Earnhardt's smile. Crumbelina and Adorabeezle swooned at Herschel's perfect grin while Minty just imagined dirty thoughts.

"Okay then Herschel, everybody just line up how we normally do," Vanellope announced as the track's jumbo-tron turned on to show the starting line up.

**1) Vanellope von Schweetz**

**2) Rancis Fluggerbutter**

**3) Jubileena Bing-Bing**

**4) Swizzle Malarkey**

**5) Taffyta Muttonfudge**

**6) Gloyd Orangeboar**

**7) Minty Zaki**

**8) Crumbelina di Caramello**

**9) Citrusella Flugpucker**

**10) Adorabeezle Winterpop**

**11) Snowanna Rainbeau**

**12) Candlehead**

**13) Nougetsia Brumblestain**

**14) Torvald Batterbutter**

**15) Sticky Wipplesnit**

**16) Herschel Nougatson**

All the racers lined up in their pre-determined positions on the track. Sticky was to start right next to Herschel, whom was doing a final check up on 'The Wonderboy.' "Good luck Herschel!" Sticky called out to her crush. Herschel looked over and winked at her and slid his visor back over his eyes. Sticky slightly blushed and shook it off. She lightly patted her checks to get the honey glows off. Her sister, Torvald, looked at Sticky in her mirror and gave her a thumbs up. With Herschel, his hands started to clam up.

"Come on Herschel, focus, focus, focus," he scolded himself. There was a storm of butterflies churning up his stomach. He was _nervous_ about being around Sticky. He was supposed to have nerves of steel, but Sticky made his nerves feel like rubber. "I've got to talk to someone about this," Herschel said to himself. He thought Swizzle would be a good candidate to talk to about how he felt. Herschel snapped back to his racing self as the countdown light began, well, counting down. Herschel revved up his motor when the light hit yellow. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. The light hit green and the air horn blew, signaling for the race to commence. Herschel's eyes snapped open and his right foot smashed down to the floorboard and he shifted his kart from first gear to second gear. Herschel laid his kart back to get behind Sticky to have a better angle going into turn one, which was a hard and narrow right hander. Sticky moved passed her sister and that allowed Herschel to take advantage of the open door. Herschel followed Sticky's line into turn two and up into the esses. Up ahead in sixth place, Gloyd was trying to hold off Minty as the leaders entered the inter loop.

"Quit cutting me off Pumpkin Head!" Minty yelled out at Gloyd. Minty swerved to Gloyd's right and got a better arc into the inter loop. She out broke Gloyd and rammed his right rear quarter-panel, causing his kart to wheel hop and spin off course. "Serves you right," Minty muttered and down shifted for the carousel. Back to Herschel, he had gotten by Gloyd's spin and passed Sticky and Nougetsia entering the inter loop.

"Aw damn," Herschel said as he felt bad for his friend wrecking. Herschel double-checked his mirror and saw Sticky was following his tire tracks in the dirt. He smiled and narrowed his eyes as he down shifted from third gear to second. Coming out of the carousel, Herschel got up along side Candlehead's right side and the two drag raced down the third straightaway into turn nine.

"Hey Hershcel!" Candlehead turned and waved. Herschel didn't pay attention to her, only the track ahead. He up shifted into third to try and pull ahead of the birthday cake racer. Herschel saw a power up right in the middle of the corner and drove his kart in harder to get the power up, hoping it would be his personal one. He drifted around turn nine and got not only the power up, but also the 10th position from Candlehead.

"POWER UP!" The game announcer declared. A giant rocket appeared on the back of Herschel's kart, launching him from 10th place, up into the top six as the front of the field crossed the line for lap two. "Not bad," Herschel said to himself once the power up went away and he found himself closer to the front. Knowing that the front-runners were normally the best, Herschel concluded that it would be more difficult to pass the others. Herschel down-shifted from fourth gear to third, to second to make the first turn. Up ahead of him, Taffyta got ahold of some syrup slick. "Oh mod," Herschel said to himself as the syrup splurted out of Taffyta's kart. The only way to avoid spinning from the slick was to get off the track, and lucky for Herschel, there was a wide run-off area in case some of the racers missed turn one. He over drove turn one and missed all of the syrup that Taffyta laid down.

"Damn," Taffyta said when she glanced over to her mirror and saw Herschel avoid her syrup. She saw Herschel flash a grin and shift up as they entered the esses for the second time. Back up to the leaders, Vanellope held off Rancis as the two battled to try and stay ahead of Swizzle and Jubileena. Sticky and Torvald meanwhile had gotten past Snowanna and Nougetsia when the latter two slid off course and spun off turn one. "This is a fun track!" Sticky called out to her 'older' sister. Torvald gave her a thumbs up in agreement as they shifted into third gear for turn two and the esses. Unfortunately, Torvald's kart clipped the rough gravel on the edge of the dirt and it sucked her kart into the wall. "DAMMIT!" She yelled as she jerked the wheel hard back to the right. Yet, she turned to hard and her kart slid sideways down the back stretch and nose dived the wall. The force of the hit lifted her back end off the ground and spun her kart in mid-air.

"Oh no!" Sticky said as she saw what happened to her sister right behind her. Sticky knew of course since they were in their own game that Torvald would be fine, but still, it was scary to Sticky to see any one of her friends wreck. Torvald's front end was smashed up and her engine was leaking chocolate syrup oil. Torvald took her gloves off and threw them on the floor as her kart regenerated back to the garage, waiting for her to fix it. Luckily, Sticky got a Candy Bazooka power up and shot it at Adorabeezle, Citrusella, and Crumbelina; knocking them out of the competition in the inter loop. Back up front, Herschel was putting a ton of pressure on Jubileena as the two exited the carousel.

"You're not getting by my 'Cherriot' Herschel!" Jubileena declared to Herschel, who chuckled to himself, knowing full well that the 'Wonderboy' was much better than Jubileena's 'Cherriot.' Going down the third straightaway, Herschel utilized the draft wake to suck his kart up to Jubileena's and gave it a bump. She squealed in surprise a little when her kart lurched forward. She tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Going into turn nine, Herschel drove his kart in deeper and nudged the rear of Jubileena's kart, shoving her out of the way and off the course, taking fifth from her and setting his sights on running Taffyta back down. Herschel's kart had a better top speed than the rest of the karts, so when he got a better run through turn 10, he knew he had Taffyta in turn one. Herschel pulled far to the right to get a better entrance to turn one, but Taffyta watched him in her rear view mirror and chop blocked him, causing him to slam on his brakes and lose all his momentum.

"Alright Pinky, I got you," Herschel said to himself as he narrowed his eyes and concentrated even harder on passing her since he only had three laps to go.

"You're good, but not as good as you claim Hershey," Taffyta teased. Herschel felt _something_ in him boil. Was this what an _insult_ felt like? Exiting the esses, Herschel floored the accelerator and shifted his gears so hard he almost broke the stick. Taffyta nearly soiled herself as she saw how _fast_ Herschel was approaching her. She tried to block him again as they got to the inter loop. but Herschel had _none_ of that! He hopped the curb and body checked Taffyta. Since Herschel's kart was sturdier, his kart didn't lose as near as much momentum. Taffyta's 'Pink Lightning' got cocked sideways in the middle of the inter loop and had to get on her brakes to not fully spin out. This allowed Herschel to zip ahead of her, leaving Taffyta sitting in the middle of the dirt, pissed off as her kart came to a stop. She floored it to get out of the way of the other racers who were flying toward her. Once she got back on track, she found herself back to ninth place. Swizzle, who had seen the scene unfold behind him, was happy.

"At least he took care of Taffyta," he said to himself as he shifted into fourth exiting the carousel. Herschel wasn't far behind and began planning to his pass on Swizzle. Sticky had just gotten out of the inter loop and saw the dust sitting around Taffyta's kart. "I wonder what happened there?" Sticky thought to herself as she got passed her original color, who tried to wreck her, but Sticky got a power up: Cherry Bombs. She threw all three behind her at Minty and knocked Minty from the race. Sticky now found herself in fifth place, right behind Herschel. Her heart started pounding in her throat as she thought about Herschel. She _had _to talk to someone about how to handle her feelings, so she figured she would ask Torvald and possibly Jubileena. Sticky shrieked as she snapped back to reality and almost blew turn nine which would have ended her day with a nose dive to the wall. Back up with Herschel, a power up cube had appeared on the finish line in front of him and Swizzle as they battled side by side.

"Good luck bro!" Swizzle shouted to Herschel as he swerved next to Herschel's kart to slow him down.

"Nice try Malarkey!" Herschel retorted in his accent. The two repeatedly hit each other to get to the cube first. They weren't trying to wreck each other, but they _were_ having fun. The two were so close together that when they hit the cube, it split in two and went to both of them. **"CHERRY BOMB!"**The announcer shouted and three cherry bombs popped up around Swizzle's kart. **"INTIMIDATION!" **The announcer shouted for Herschel. "What is that?" Swizzle asked Herschel. Herschel grinned and pulled ahead of Swizzle in turn one. In front of Swizzle's eyes, Herschel's kart began to grow armor around the fenders and wheels! Swizzle tried to fire a cherry bomb, but it bounced right off of Herschel's kart and into the wall.

"Aww, to bad Swizzle!" Herschel chortled and took off. Herschel's kart was also louder when he accelerated. The loud noise startled Rancis as he looked behind at Herschel's heavily armored kart. Behind them, Swizzle launched two more cherry bombs, one of which again bounced off Herschel's kart and into a wall, while the other zoomed past him and slammed into Rancis' kart. It blew out his rear end and spun him around. Herschel tried to avoid him, but it happened too fast. Herschel's Knight Rider armored kart hit Rancis' and didn't get a scratch. The RV1 was destroyed and Rancis had to sit and wait for the racers to drive by before the game would regenerate his kart back to the garage area. Swizzle had to slow to miss the carnage, and Sticky took advantage. For once, she was _actually_ not having a terrible race! Usually, she would be either out of the race, or in the back. She was glad to find herself in third, right behind her crush. With Herschel, he gained two car lengths in the inter loop on Vanellope and even more on her through the carousel. The power up wouldn't last much longer, so Herschel had to act quickly.

"You're doing good Herschel!" Vanellope called out, "now let's see if you can get the win!" she continued and shifted into third for turn nine. Vanellope's momentary mockery caused her kart to slip into the gravel and cost her valuable time as Herschel was now right behind her. Going through turn 10 and onto the front stretch, Vanellope's kart's higher acceleration allowed her to pull slightly ahead of Herschel's kart. The power up was gone, and the 'Wonderboy' was back to normal. Herschel did the last thing he could think of. If he could get Vanellope to screw up turn one, he could take the win: _NO PROBLEM._ He flashed her an intimidating grin and waved. She looked in her mirror and felt slightly uneasy at Herschel's calm demeanor. Vanellope looked back forward and panicked as she saw that the turn was _right_there! She shrieked and slammed on the brakes, but she hit them too hard while turning the steering wheel and caused her back wheels to lock up and hop. Her kart slid sideways into the run off area and came to rest facing the front stretch the wrong way. She pounded the steering wheel at her stupidity and got back going again in fifth.

"I can't believe that worked for him!" Sticky said in awe as Vanellope spun out from Herschel's intimidation. She now found herself in second, about four kart lengths behind Herschel with Swizzle about seven kart lengths behind her. Going through the esses, Herschel pulled slightly away from Sticky, but slightly missed his braking point entering the inter loop and allowed Sticky to gain time on him in the carousel. Sticky utilized the draft to get right to Herschel's bumper and gave him a tap going into turn nine. It didn't do anything except give Herschel a little boost exiting the corner as they entered turn 10 for the final time. Exiting the corner, Herschel lightly brushed the wall with his door, and let Sticky make a run on him. The two were side by side, but Herschel claimed the checkered flag in the name of NASCAR!

_**"ALL RIGHT! YESSS!"**_Herschel yelled as he slowed down for the cool down lap. He got onto the run off area in turn one and started doing a dirt burnout. He climbed on the door of his kart with both fists in the air and jumped up and down. He took off his helmet and visor to reveal just how dirty his face was where there wasn't helmet nor visor covering it. Sticky drove by with her fist out and her index finger extended, saluting him the 'real' number one sign. All the racers parked in the garage and made there way over to Herschel. Vanellope was still mad at herself, but was happy for Herschel.

"Hey Herschel!" She called out. Herschel looked up from his trophy and to the president. "Nice job out there today! We're gonna have to keep our eyes on you," she said and gave him a thumbs up. Rancis suddenly appeared next to her and shook Herschel's hand.

"Good work out there Aussie," Rancis said with a smile.

"You to Brit," Hershcel chuckled and wiped the dirt from his face. "You're good Rancis and I mean that, just a little bit o' bad luck is all," Herschel explained. Then Herschel felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a fist contacting his face. He fell to the ground with a broken nose and dropped his trophy.

"_That's_ for wrecking me in the inter loop!" Taffyta yelled at him.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sticky yelled and knelt down in front of Herschel. "Are you alright Herschel?" Sticky asked with concern. Herschel wiped his nose with his sleeve and studied the blood on the sleeve. He chuckled and let Sticky help him up.

"You pack quite a wallop there Pinky," Herschel said to Taffyta. She fumed and got ready to punch him again when Vanellope held her hand back.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't wreck you Pinky," Herschel explained, "I rubbed you and rubbin' darlin' is racin'," Herschel continued as he stuck his face in Taffyta's. Sticky felt her face get warm as she watched Herschel take Taffyta down a few pegs with such confidence and aggression.

"My name is _TAFFYTA _you Crocodile Hunter knock-off! The next time you "rub" me like that, you'll find yourself face first into the wall!" She threatened and stormed off to Gloyd who shrugged an apology to Herschel.

"Uh-oh, someone better call the "WHAmbulance" for her," Herschel joked, which earned him quite a few laughs. Herschel turned back around and met eye contact with Sticky. Both of them stared at one another and felt as if time froze. "Uh, Swizzle, Rancis, could I interest you Gentlemen in a pint?" Herschel asked to break the awkwardness. The two guy racers looked at each other and grinned.

"Well Hell yeah Hersch!" Swizzle said and slapped his hand on Herschel's back. The three made their way to Tappers, leaving the girls alone at Watkins Glen. Sticky couldn't help but stare at Herschel with torn emotions.

"Vanellope, Torvald, could I talk to you two for a little bit, maybe some girl time?" Sticky asked. Vanellope and Torvald shrugged in a 'yes' and followed Sticky back to her house. Crumbelina, Adorabeezle and Minty all stood in the garage together.

"Did you see the way they acted?" Adorabeezle asked Crumbelina.

"Yeah, they totally have crushes on each other," Crumbelina said sadly. "It's over, right Mint?" She asked Minty. The sour green apple girl was leaning with her back against the wall and chewing on a tooth pick. She flicked it at Crumbelina and chuckled.

"You girls give up _too _easy," she laughed at them and left.

**(With the two ****groups at the same time)**

The guys were having a good time at Tappers while the girls were having a blast at Sticky's house. "So, what did you want to talk about Herschel?" Swizzle asked Herschel and set his mug on the bar top.

"Any reason you wanted to hang out with specifically us sis?" Torvald asked Sticky. Herschel sighed and finished his drink. "Well boys, you have girlfriends and I was wondering, do I just have a crush on Sticky, or do I feel more?" Herschel asked Swizzle and Rancis.

"I think I have more than a crush on Herschel," Sticky confessed to Vanellope and Torvald. The guys and girls looked at each other and began to explain to Sticky and Herschel just what their feelings meant.

**END CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

_Okay cliffhanger again! How was that race huh? I think it turned out good. But I have to confess to you, my readers, that I write this chapter with tears in my eyes, for today on lap 14 at Watkins Glen, Jeff Gordon crashed and ended up 36th. He dropped from ninth in the __standings to 13th, 15 points behind 10th place with only four races to go. But enough of my problems, I hope you liked the racing action. And if you have ANY questions about the track, feel free to ask me anything. And I hope you review a little more this time (chapter 3 was pretty disappointing) and I hope you can wait patiently for chapter 5 as I have to write chapter 9 for Nights of Lighting. This is Wreck-It Ralph, saying that Captain America is my favorite Avenger and good night!_


	5. Speed Dating

**Chapter 5: 'Speed' Dating**

_ATWIWIWIW: That's sweet! I LOVE Aussie accents. I'm glad you like the story! :)_

_Dark Demon 122: I strive to write the best racing chapters. Otherwise, I wouldn't be a very good NASCAR fan if I wrote crap racing chapters._

_Dixie Darlin: Yeah, Taffyta and Minty might piss you off later on_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: Wreck-It Ralph, Top Gun, Pepsi Co. and Oreos. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS HERSCHEL NOUGATSON._

_WARNING SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE **NOT **SEEN TOP GUN, DO NOT READ THE SPOILING PARTS!_

* * *

Herschel and Sticky had begun telling their friends their strange feelings. "So, ever since I saw Sticky, I had butterflies in my stomach," Herschel began telling Swizzle and Rancis, "and I was programmed to have nerves of steel, so that _really_ proves something is up," Herschel continued as he finished his root beer. Swizzle chuckled a little while Rancis wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, that's normal when you have a crush Hersch," Swizzle explained, "I know you're new here, but a crush is pretty self-explanatory dude," Swizzle finished. Herschel cocked an eyebrow at Swizzle and drummed his fingers on the bar.

"There is more though Swizz," Herschel said, "I stayed with her last night, and she had a nightmare which she wouldn't tell me about, but I comforted her and it felt natural when I hugged her and settled her down. And plus, we like hanging around each other _and _she defended me when Taffyta sucker punched me nose," Herschel explained. Rancis rubbed his chin when Herschel further explained his predicament. He knew that Vanellope and him were like that and so were Swizz and Jubileena.

"Okay Herschel. You don't have a crush on Sticky," Rancis finally said. Herschel looked over and gave him a weird look.

"I know I don't, it's something more, but I don't exactly know what," Herschel replied.

"Alright let me explain Herschel," Rancis said, "when you have a crush on someone, you just like them because they're just friendly and pretty," Rancis explained to the Aussie.

"Yeah I get that Rancis, but I feel like I'll do whatever I can to make her happy and I'll sacrifice myself to let her live and I feel like I'm nothing if she was gone," Herschel replied as he downed another Root Beer shot. Swizzle's ears perked up at this and he smiled.

"That's what we were waiting to hear Herschel, you are in love with Sticky," Swizzle said and patted Herschel's back. Herschel's mouth opened wide and his cheeks turned slightly red.

"A-are you sure it's _that_ severe Swizz?" Herschel stuttered out. Swizzle and Rancis looked over at each other and smirked. Rancis piped up with his own idea.

"Let's put it this way Herschel chap, say Gloyd or any random guy in the arcade flirted with Sticky, what would you do?" Rancis teased. Herschel's face scrunched and he looked almost angry.

"I'd kill him or beat him within an inch of his life," Herschel said before realizing exactly what he said. "Okay, you got me," Herschel admitted, "but I don't want to rush it or freak her out, so what do I do boys?" Herschel begged them. Swizzle heartily laughed before slamming down his mug.

"Just lead up to it Herschel, you know take her to dinner or a movie and slowly let her know," Swizzle said. Herschel took this in and scratched his head.

"Yeah, pitch woo to her Herschel," Rancis chimed in. Herschel and Swizzle slowly turned to Rancis with shocked looks on their faces.

"_Pitch_ _**woo**?" _Swizzle asked in disgust, "Herschel is cool Rancis, don't turn him into a pussy," Swizzle said in disappointment. Rancis scowled at Swizzle and huffed.

"Excuse me? Turn him into a pussy for pitching woo? That's how I got Vanellope, our _president_, to fall for me Swizzle," Rancis exclaimed.

"True, true, but everybody already knew she liked you back before you tried to get her," Swizzle replied, "but for Herschel, he needs to play it cool, subtly let her know that he likes her while watching a movie or over dinner," Swizzle said while glancing back to Herschel.

"I get what you mean Swizzle, I'm going to go invite her to watch a movie, something with action, drama and romance, possibly Top Gun," Herschel said before setting his mug down and running out of Tapper's game.

"**HEY KID, PAY THE BILL!"** Tapper shouted at the Aussie. Herschel came running back win and placed five gold Sugar Rush coins on the bar.

"Sorry about that mate," Herschel said and ran back out of the game. "Well, I think tomorrow, everyone in the game will be talking about 'Wipp/Chocolate," Swizzle said. Rancis turned slowly to face him.

"_Wipp/Chocolate?_ And you thought pitching woo sounded stupid?" Rancis asked Swizzle. The coolest racer looked back to Rancis with a glare.

**(With Sticky, Torvald, and Vanellope)**

Sticky was busy trying to find the right words to explain to her sister and Vanellope what was going on inside her mind. "So, how do you feel around him sis?" Torvald asked Sticky while holding her hands.

"I-I don't know Torvald, I feel like I'm flying trough the clouds and I'm out of breath when I'm around him," Sticky explained, "plus, my hands get clammy and my heart feels like its trying to burst from my chest at the same time," Sticky finished. Vanellope giggled at her sudden realization.

"Oh Sticky, Sticky, Sticky," Vanellope said, causing the two twins to look over at her, "you don't just have a crush on our Aussie friend," Vanellope continued. Torvald and Sticky had confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Vanellope, of course I do," Sticky replied.

"No you don't my teal colored friend, you're in _love_ with him," Vanellope teased with a cheesy romantic voice. Torvald had stood up and thought about everything Sticky had told them.

"I think you are sis," Torvald finally said, earning a glare from her sister.

"I'd like you to prove that I have more than a crush," Sticky said firmly.

"That's easy Sticky," Vanellope said, "do you want him to hold onto you forever and never let go?" She asked.

"Y-yes," Sticky admitted.

"Well, do you want to lay your head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat?" Torvald asked. Sticky's face turned bright red as she nodded slowly.

"Yep, you're in love sister," Vanellope said, "and congrats, I think you and Herschel are cute together," Vanellope continued. Sticky covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What should I do guys?" Sticky pleaded.

"Well, I suggest you let him ask you to hang out, maybe watch a movie or eat together and let _him_ make the moves, if he is interested of course," Torvald said.

"I think he is since he made me breakfast this morning and he was a polite gentleman when I let him in the bathroom while I was showering by not looking," Sticky revealed. Vanellope and Torvald's eyes went big as they soaked in the new information.

"Okay, you gotta find out NOW," Vanellope instructed. Suddenly, the three heard a kart engine approaching Sticky's house. Torvald pulled the curtain over and saw Herschel's 'Wonderboy' coming to a stop in Sticky's driveway.

"It's Herschel, we'll leave you two alone," Torvald said and let herself and Vanellope out the back door. Sticky stood up and straightened the wrinkles out of her shirt and waited for Herschel to knock on the door. Despite waiting for the wood to be pounded by Herschel's fist, when it happened, Sticky still jumped a little. She opened the door with a shaky hand to see Herschel standing there with a smile.

"G'day Sticky, may I come in?" He asked politely. _'Oh great,' _Sticky thought _'my cheeks are turning red already.'_

"I'm fine Herschel and of course you can come in," Sticky replied while trying to think of other things to make the heat in her cheeks go away. Herschel entered her home and took off his Oreo cap and set it on her hat rack. Sticky could see Herschel clutching something in his right hand. It was a Blu-Ray case, but she couldn't make out the title on the case. "You bring a movie Herschel?" Sticky asked innocently. Herschel grinned and held up the Blu-Ray case. Sticky instantly smiled as this was one of her all-time favorite movies.

"I brought just a little 1986 classic Tom Cruise film, Top Gun," Herschel said and grinned even wider. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch it?" Herschel asked with just the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course Herschel, I _love_ Top Gun!" Sticky replied and motioned to her TV. "You can just pop that in my PS3 right here and I'll get some drinks!" She said cheerfully; cleverly masking the shyness of her personality. While she was getting some cans of Pepsi and some Oreo's to munch on, Sticky heard the first few bars of the Top Gun Anthem playing on her Surround Sound System. Herschel was sitting on her love seat next to the TV, watching as the movie unfolded. She saw an opportunity to get close with him and she took it.

"Ooh Oreos, nice!" Herschel exclaimed once he saw the plate of brown and white sandwich desserts. Sticky silently took in a deep breath and prepared to flirt.

"You know Herschel, if you want, you can sit with me on the couch," she said with a wink. She felt her insides churn at a million miles an hour after she winked, but Sticky could see that Herschel was nervous too. His face turned slightly pink and his eyes grew a tiny bit.

"U-uh o-okay," Herschel replied as he got up and sat down next to Sticky who handed him a can of Pepsi Max. Herschel cracked open his soda and took a sip. Herschel then bit an Oreo in half and took a swig of soda, causing Sticky to look at him in disgust. "Mmm, Soda Cookies," Herschel said and sat down. As he set it down on a coaster, their knees accidentally touched, causing both of them to look away to the screen. The two said nothing else until Maverick's Superior Officer chewed him out for not landing his jet when he was ordered to.

"I'd say that Maverick reminds you of Swizzle and Goose reminds you of Gloyd, wouldn't you say Herschel?" Sticky asked as she turned to face the Aussie.

"I think that's about right Sticky. I can see Swizzle disobeying Vanellope just to do a stunt," Herschel chuckled. Sticky nervously took a sip of her soda to give herself something else to do besides tense up. As the movie progressed, and Maverick went through the flight school, Hershcel and Sticky somehow inched closer to each other and neither one noticed. During the scene where Maverick was up late and struggling with sleep while Goose talked to him, both Herschel and Sticky reached for the last Oreo at the same time. They didn't see it, but their hands sure felt it. They touched hands, causing both teenagers to freeze and look down at the plate and then slowly back up at each other. "I'm sorry!" Herschel exclaimed as he took his hand away quickly. Sticky licked her top lip, trying to gather up enough intelligence to form real words.

"N-no, it's okay Herschel, we both touched hands. But are you going to eat that Oreo?" She asked while stuttering and mentally hitting herself on the head. Herschel slowly shook his head in response.

"No, you can eat it Sticky," Herschel replied and offered it to her. She took it and ate it slowly._'Come on Herschel you knucklehead. Play it cool, you're embarrassing yourself,' _Herschel mentally scolded. Yet, just right next to him, Sticky was doing the same thing.

'_Why are you acting like such an idiot Sticky? Someone as cool as Herschel won't be interested in you if you act like a clueless moron!'_ Her brain yelled at her. The tension in the air between them was so thick, it could be cut with a machete. The two simultaneously took drinks to calm their nerves. They sat back, closer still, to watch the movie. Both of them were doing fine until they came to the tear jerker part. **_*(SPOILER_ ALERT)*** Herschel's eyes started to get wet and he slightly sniffled as Goose ricocheted off of his and Maverick's canopy of their F-14. Sticky started full-blown crying as Maverick held his best friends' dying body in the water. As Maverick let out a cry, Sticky covered her eyes to try and dry her tears.

"Are you alright Sticky?" Herschel asked, "It's just a movie," he said. Sticky wiped her red eyes and sniffled some more.

"Yeah I know Herschel, it's just that this is one of the saddest moments I've seen in a movie," Sticky explained and blew her nose, "aside from the ending of Titanic that is," she added on. Herschel knew what she meant by one of the saddest moments in movie history. Losing your best friend which was your only remaining family had to hurt as it did to Maverick, but Herschel thanked his lucky stars that it didn't happen to him or his friends. Herschel then unconsciously wrapped an arm around Sticky and hugged her to calm her down. Sticky's body and mind froze as Herschel held her close to his chest. His rhythmic heartbeat soothed her mind and she leaned into the hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, alerting Herschel to what he was doing.

"Um, would you like some ice cream Sticky?" Herschel asked softly as he got up.

"S-sure Herschel, I have vanilla in the freezer, and please don't skimp on the whipped cream! I'm not called Sticky **Wipp**lesnit for nothing!" she playfully added on. Once Herschel left the couch, Sticky felt empty without his warm body sitting next to her or holding her. She put her arm out and felt the seat where Herschel was sitting and gracefully accepted the warmth from the couch cushion. With Herschel, his mind was overloading at a million miles per hour. He quickly turned the sink faucet on to splash water on his face. _'Get it together Nougatson. You've got Earnhardt's nerves of steel. You can do this!'_ He cheered himself on. Herschel scooped the frozen vanilla flavored dairy treat into a teal colored bowl and put about half a can of whipped cream on top.

"I hope this is enough whipped cream Sticky!" Herschel called out as he brought her her treat. Sticky's eyes lit up as she saw the mountain of whipped cream on top of the mountain of ice cream.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she wolfed it down, not caring if she got a brain freeze. She finished it quickly and set the empty bowl on her coffee table and the two resumed watching the movie which was now showing Iceman, Slider, Hollywood, Wolfman, and Maverick getting called back to duty.

"Sticky, do you think Ice Man is tough on Maverick because he sees the potential or because he's jealous of his talent?" Herschel asked Sticky. She shrugged in a 'I don't know' answer.

"Beats me Herschel, but hey, whatever works for the movie," she replied. Soon, the two were sitting on the edge of their seats for the final dogfight where Maverick learned how to fight using conventional methods and his own moves.

"Alright Maverick, that's the way to do it!" Herschel cheered as Maverick shot down the last MIG 28, causing the others to flee in fear of his awesomeness. As the movie neared its end, Herschel checked his phone to see how late it was. '_Wow, today went by fast! And all we did was race, have a pint, and watch a movie with Sticky. Oh well, at least tomorrow I get to race in an actual Roster Race.'_ Herschel thought to himself. He shook from his thoughts as Maverick was having a drink alone in a bar and his love interest put a quarter in a jukebox.

"That's so sweet," Sticky said as Kelly McGillis played Tom Cruise's favorite song. Herschel gave Tom Cruise a thumbs up, causing Sticky to giggle. He put his hand down without looking and it landed right on top of Sticky's. The two froze and looked down as their hands touched once again. The two looked up slowly and smiled warmly. Herschel cleared his throat as he stood up and turned off Sticky's TV and PS3.

"Um, Sticky, I have something very important to tell you," Herschel said with as much courage as he could muster. '_Okay, just ease into it like this and she'll be all yours.'_ Herschel's mind told him.

_'He's finally going to tell you, now don't freak!'_ Sticky's mind exclaimed. "And what might that be Herschel?" Sticky asked with the slightest smirk on her face.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that despite the fact I've only been here less than 24 hours that I-l-l," he stammered and stuttered., "I l-lo," he stammered on. '_Come on dude you're TOTALLY blowing it!' _His mind scolded him again. Sticky rolled her eyes and interrupted Herschel.

"Herschel?" Sticky asked as she walked closer, closing the gap between them.

"Y-yes, Sticky?" Herschel asked as her voice snapped him from his war with his mind.

"Just shut up," she replied and slowly leaned up to kiss him. She leaned her head to the side and put her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Herschel tensed up immediately, but soon, Sticky's soft lips and warm aura helped him melt into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Since it was their first kiss, they only did lip on lip, no tongues involved, yet. It was passionate and magical at the same time. Right then and there, the only thing that mattered to each of them, was each other.

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_A.N. So how was that date? I really hope it went well as I CANNOT write good romance stories, which is why I use my strengths in writing racing __stories! But the 'Soda Cookies' is a reference to Tony Stewart's latest Mobil 1 commercial where he does the splits and dips an Oreo in Coca-Cola (YUCK) and takes a bite where he says, "Mmm, soda cookies." Anyway, review and I really hope you like the chapter. The whipped cream thing is a referance Dixie Darlin told me as to what Sticky's theme was. To be 100% honest, this story is turning out really popular than I ever thought it would be and lucky for you readers that I want to make it at least 15 chapters and if it can get to more than 75 reviews at chapter 15, I will extend it to 20!_


	6. Triple Date

**Chapter 6: Triple-Date**

_Dark Demon 122: Or else what? BRING IT! I ain't scared of no fan!_

_Dance4Life060700: Thank you! I'm glad ya liked it_

_Dixie Darlin': Soda cookies are good for the soul! They make you live 25 years longer! You should know that since you work in a hospital :p_

* * *

Herschel and Sticky had locked lips for about 2 minutes before having to breathe. They both had to sit down on the couch to catch their breath. Herschel put his hands on his knees and widened his eyes at the realization of what just happened. He looked nervously over at Sticky and drew in a deep breath with a swallow. Sticky laid back on the couch and clutched her chest with a satisfied smile. "That was amazing Herschel, you're a good kisser," Sticky complimented. Herschel's cheeks turned pink and he turned to her with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"R-really Sticky? I thought that was kinda clumsy o' me," Herschel admitted with a nervous snort. Sticky giggled and laid her head on his shoulder and smiled to him.

"No, you were good, and by the way, I love you too," she replied and wrapped her arm around his neck. Herschel suddenly gained a little more confidence and wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her in closer.

"Well, that's good then, I don't think I could find someone else like you," Herschel replied and stared into their reflection on the blank TV screen. Sticky lifted her head to look Herschel in the eyes.

"What do you mean, someone like me?" She asked curiously. Sticky didn't even know she _was _a someone to guys, so naturally, she didn't know what to think of it.

"I mean perfect ya know?" Herschel replied, "funny, sweet, caring, and beautiful, that's perfect," Herschel said with a grin. Sticky's heart melted and she crashed her lips onto his again, but this time, Herschel was ready. It was still just lip on lip, but that was the way they liked it so far. Sticky's phone went off, causing both of them to pout in aggravation.

"What is it Torvald, I'm a _little_ busy right now," Sticky said with slight annoyance. Sticky groaned as she heard an 'ooooh!' on the other end of the line from Torvald, Jubileena and Vanellope.

_'So, what's his mouth like?'_ Torvald giggled from the other end of the line. Herschel's eyes snapped wide as dinner plates and he quickly turned to Sticky. The teal girl pinched her nose and sighed. She hung up and re-called her sister on FaceTime. Torvald answered with Jubileena and Vanellope in the background.

_'Hey Sis!' _Torvald smiled to Sticky, '_So, how're you and Herschel doing? Have you sucked the breath out of each other?'_ Torvald teased, causing Jubileena and Vanellope to snicker. Sticky glared at her sister.

"What I do with my new boyfriend is between him and I, got it Torvald?" Sticky groaned. Vanellope grabbed the phone and shoved Torvald out of the way.

_'Come on Sticky, we want the juice! How do you two like each other's tongues?' _Vanellope asked. Sticky groaned again and Herschel grabbed her iPhone. _'Oh, hey sweetie!' _Jubileena said and grabbed Torvald's phone from Vanellope.

"Hi Jubileena," Herschel replied, "look, with all due respect ladies, what Sticky and I do is between us and we're not ones to kiss and tell," he said sternly. Sticky sighed at how Herschel was the take charge kind of guy. The three girls playfully pouted and then smiled. "How about this Jubileena and Vanellope," Herschel started, "why don't Sticky and I join you two, Swizzle and Rancis for a triple date tonight?" Herschel proposed. Jubileena and Vanellope looked at each other and nodded.

'_That sounds like fun Herschel, let's meet at Tapper's, even though you Swizzle and Rancis had a drink there earlier,' _Vanellope said. The Face Time conversation ceased and Herschel sat up.

"Well, I'll just scrub up okay? And may I drive you Darlin'?" Herschel asked. Sticky almost fainted at Herschel's nick name.

"U-uh sure Herschel, you're the NASCAR fan," she replied and put her phone away in her pocket. Meanwhile, Rancis and Swizzle were hanging out in Swizzle's garage stall again, wondering how Sticky and Herschel were doing.

"You know Rancis, if it fails, I blame you for that 'pitching woo' bullshit," Swizzle exclaimed as he finished changing the syrup oil in his engine. Rancis looked up from his phone angrily and kicked an empty oil can at Swizzle.

"Oh yeah Malarkey, then how come I just got a text from my girlfriend that we're going on a triple date with you and Jubileena and Sticky and Herschel?" Rancis said smugly. Swizzle's head snapped up and he smashed his head on the bottom of his kart.

"DAMMIT!" Swizzle said as he rubbed his head. Then, his phone went off with a text from Jubileena. "Yep, we're going to Tapper's again," Swizzle said with a shrug. The two hopped in their karts and drove to the castle where their girlfriends were. Everyone eventually showed up to get the plan in check.

"Well, how about a movie after dinner? It might be late, but oh well," Rancis suggested as he cuddled with Vanellope on her bed.

"That sounds like a good plan," Herschel replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, then it's settled, we'll grab a bite at Tapper's then go to the movies here and see '_You're Next'_," Swizzle said. The girls, even Vanellope, looked up slowly.

"Um Swizzy, you mean that movie where the three men wear animal masks and kill people with a crossbow, machete and axe?" Jubileena asked. Swizzle nodded and hugged her.

"I'll protect you Jubee," Swizzle said boldly. Jubileena giggled and hugged on her boyfriend. Torvald, being the only single one in the room, decided to stop being a seventh wheel.

"Well, since you guys are going on your date, I'll just head home okay?" She said to everyone. Sticky hugged her sister and all 7 left together. Vanellope, Sticky and Jubileena all hopped in their respective boyfriends' karts, waiting for their boys to get in with them. Rancis and Swizzle climbed into their karts, but Herschel was stopped by Torvald. "I just need to have a quick word with your boyfriend okay sis?" Torvald asked Sticky. The teal girl nodded with a cocked eyebrow and Torvald whisked Herschel behind a tree.

"Woah!" Herschel said as he was whisked away quicker than he thought. Torvald backed him into the tree and grabbed his collar and glared into his eyes, causing Herschel to feel a little scared. "Did I do something wrong Torvald?" the Aussie nervously asked. Torvald shook her head and sucked in a deep breath.

"Look Herschel, I just want you to promise me something, don't hurt Sticky okay? She's been through enough heartache and she's _really_ takena shine to you, the last thing she needs is for you to break her heart," Torvald explained as she let him down.

"W-w-what are you talking about Torvald? I love Sticky, I would _never _hurt her," Herschel fearfully stammered. Torvald sighed deeply and let him go.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm her sister and I look out for her Herschel," Torvald explained further on, "she's a sweet girl Herschel and I think you two were meant for each other," she finished and brushed her hand through her golden hair.

"I give you my word Torvald, I will _never_ physically or emotionally hurt Sticky as long as I live," Herschel said giving a scout's salute. Torvald smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Good Herschel because if you did, I would hunt you down, kill you, let you regenerate, and kill you all over again. Then I would throw you in The Terminator game and let them deal with you," she said with a sadistic smile and walked off. Herschel stared wide-eyed at the spot Torvald had just been standing in and gulped.

"Hey Herschel!" He heard Sticky call, "are you coming?!" she asked. Hersche snapped out of his trance and walked back to his 'Wonderboy'.

"Sorry, Torvald just need to tell me that you love whipped cream, as if I didn't already know," Herschel said with a fake smirk and kissed her. Vanellope smiled and Jubileena 'awwed.'

"Well, come on, we got burgers to wolf down!" Vanellope said as the three karts made their way to Tappers. Once the three couples got to Tappers, they sat down and ordered. Not being used to a triple date, the six had to use the biggest booth the bar had to offer, normally reserved for larger characters such as Ralph and Bowser.

"Okay folks, that's six bacon cheeseburgers, with extra bacon, six sides of fries, five root beers, and one vanilla shake with extra whipped cream?" Tapper asked as he scribbled the order down on his note pad. The six Sugar Rushers nodded as Tapper smiled and left to prepare their food.

"So Hersch," Swizzle started as he reached an arm around Jubileena and pulled her into him, "how did your date with Sticky go?" he asked innocently. Herschel looked at Sticky, who gave him the okay to tell Swizzle.

"It went great mate," Herschel replied, "we watched Top Gun together, ate Oreos with Pepsi Max, which by the way, you should dip the cookies in the soda," Herschel said. The others had disgusted looks on their faces when he mentioned the soda cookies. "Huh, might have to be a hardcore NASCAR fan to like 'em," Herschel said to himself. Vanellope set her water glass down and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"I think what we all want to know Sticky, is did you and Herschel kiss yet?" Vanellope asked boldly. Herschel gave Sticky the okay to tell the President what happened.

"It was cute actually Vanellope," Sticky started, "Herschel _was _going to tell me how he felt, but he was struggling to get it out, and it was _so _cute how he was stumbling over his words," she said and smiled to her boyfriend who smiled back. "And I don't know where I got the courage, but I got him to stop incoherently babbling to plant one on his mouth and it was magical," she finished.

"That is so sweet!" Jubileena commented. "Swizzle was kind of like that, believe it or not," she told Herschel. "He showed up to my house in the evening with flowers and he was on his knee, but he froze, yet I knew what he wanted," she giggled at her favorite memory. Swizzle pursed his lips in embarrassment, but kissed his girl on the cheek.

"I like Top Gun," Rancis told Herschel, "I even used Maverick's line about crashing and burning to get Vanellope, that and Bitch, I'm _Fabulous!_" Rancis joked, receiving a playful punch from Vanellope. Then, their food arrived and the drooling began.

"Oh, my, Mod," Herschel said as he bit into his burger, "that's better than a Vegemite sandwich!" he exclaimed and had half of it done in three bites.

"What's a Vegemite sandwich Hun?" Sticky asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Herschel swallowed and looked over at her.

"Trust me Darlin' you don't want to know. Americans can't really handle the awesomeness of Australian home-cookin'!" He said proudly and sipped his root beer. Sticky started slurping down her milkshake. Herschel got an idea in his head and got a dollop of whipped cream on his finger from Sticky's milkshake and put it on her nose to be cute. "Oh Darlin', you've got a little something on your nose," he teased and wiped it off with his napkin.

"Oh yeah Herschel?" Sticky playfully said and got a dollop of ketchup on her finger and wiped it on his cheek. She then wiped it off with a napkin and kissed his cheek. Soon after, the plates were empty, save for a few crumbs. At this point, Jubileena had gotten up from the table.

"Sorry boys, but we have to powder our noses," she said as Vanellope and Sticky also got up.

"Why can't we just tell them we have to take a whizz?" Vanellope jokingly asked, earning her a face-palm from Jubileena. The three boys were alone at the table, amongst the chatter from the rest of the bar.

"So Herschel, what's your favorite part about NASCAR?" Rancis asked. Herschel finished his root beer and looked up.

"Well, I like the fast speeds, you know, who doesn't like cars going into a turn at 200 mph?" He asked. "Plus, they get rough and tough on the track for the win," he added.

"Hmm, any fights in NASCAR?" Swizzle asked curiously. Herschel started laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Let's see, there was Darrell Waltrip's and Rusty Wallace's crews fighting it out after the 1987 Winston, Kevin Harvick and Greg Biffle at Bristol Motor Speedway in 2002, Jeff Gordon and Clint Bowyer at Phoenix in 2012, but Bowyer deserved it, the list goes on and on," Herschel explained. Rancis and Swizzle were astounded at how much Herschel could remember in such a short span.

"What's the most famous fight?" Rancis asked quickly. Herschel clicked his tongue and answered.

"I think the 1979 Daytona 500. Cale Yarborough and Donnie Allison were duking it out for the win and on the backstretch of Daytona, they wrecked each other. Then they started fighting like there was no tomorrow. Donnie's brother, Bobby, came over to help him and the fight really took off. To this day, Bobby claims that he stuck out his fist and Cale went to beating his face on it," Herschel said with a laugh. Then, the girls came back with begging faces on, even Vanellope.

"Is everything okay Nelly?" Rancis asked worriedly as he stood up and hugged his girl.

"Nothing Flugs, it's just that, we've reached an agreement and we will NOT go see "You're Next," it's too scary," Vanellope replied. The three guys had disappointed looks on their faces, but they didn't want to piss off their girlfriends, or else they'd be in a place FAR worse than Hell.

"Okay then Miss President, then how about this?" Herschel suggested and pulled out a gold coin, "I'll select a song from the juke box and we dance for a little bit?" Herschel suggested. All of his friends and girlfriend nodded in agreement. Herschel walked on over to the juke box and deposited his coin, but he didn't know how to work it. "Come on you stupid thing," he muttered and just hit it like Fonzie. It whirred on and began playing '_Perfect Day'_ by Lou Reed. Herschel bowed and took Sticky's hand and whisked her onto the dance floor, causing her to squeal in delight a little. The other two couples soon followed suit.

_**Just a perfect day**_  
_**drink Sangria in the park**_  
_**And then later**_  
_**when it gets dark, we go home**_

"You look beautiful tonight Sticky," Herschel commented as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Herschel, you look handsome," Sticky replied.

_**Just a perfect day**_  
_**feed animals in the zoo**_  
_**Then later**_  
_**a movie, too, and then home**_

_**Oh, it's such a perfect day**_  
_**I'm glad I spend it with you**_  
_**Oh, such a perfect day**_  
_**You just keep me hanging on**_  
_**You just keep me hanging**_** on**

When the song picked up a little, Herschel twirled Sticky a little fast and then brought her back to him with a smile. The two started waltzing and started gathering attention from the other patrons. "You're light on your feet Herschel, where did you learn to dance?" Sticky asked curiously as Herschel lifted her off the ground and set her back down.

"I have no friggin' clue Darlin', I mean Jeff Gordon can break dance, but not dance like this," Herschel replied with an embarrassed smile. Sticky giggled and rested her head on Herschel's shoulder as the song slowed back down.

_**Just a perfect day**_  
_**problems all left alone**_  
_**Weekenders on our own**_  
_**it's such fun**_

_**Just a perfect day**_  
_**you made me forget myself**_  
_**I thought I was**_  
_**someone else, someone**_** good**

The song didn't pick up again, yet the two went back to dancing like crazy again. Herschel led Sticky out and twirled her on his thumb. Vanellope and Rancis were just slow dancing, but were amazed at Herschel and Sticky's dancing skills. "They're cute together, don't you think Flugs?" Vanellope asked.

"You're right Nelly, it's like Herschel was programmed _just _for her," Rancis replied. "What do you think Swizz?" Rancis asked. When he got no response, he looked back at the booth and rolled his eyes as he saw Jubileena and Swizzle making out.

_**Oh, it's such a perfect day**_  
_**I'm glad I spent it with you**_  
_**Oh, such a perfect day**_  
_**You just keep me hanging on**_  
_**You just keep me hanging**_** on**

Herschel once again twirled Sticky on his thumb and let her spin around. She spun back to him and she ran into his muscular chest. He caught her back with his left arm and her left arm with his right. The words of the song struck a cord in their heads and the two leaned in and kissed again. The two were so in tune with each other; they didn't hear the applause from the crowd.

"AWWW!" Jubileena said once she saw what the commotion was about.

"That's my boy Herschel" Swizzle said and gave the Aussie a thumbs up. Herschel and Sticky let the kiss stop so they could breathe, but they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," the two said in unison and embraced each other lovingly again. Everyone was happy for them, scratch that. Everyone BUT ONE, person was happy for them. This person glared evilly at the happy couple with venom and hatred in their eyes. They stomped out from the bar and muttered quietly to themselves.

"Soon, you'll be mine Herschel Nougatson."

**END CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

_So, was that a good triple date? I really hope this lived up to chapter 5. Where will the relationship go from here? WHO is the mystery person? Who else is excited for THOR 2? I'm getting off topic again! There is a link for the "You're Next" trailer on my profile, check it out, but be forewarned, watch it with ALL the lights on. And I do not own Perfect Day by Lou Reed. JEFF GORDON GOT SEVENTH AT BRISTOL!_


	7. Man-Cave of a NASCAR fan

**Chapter 7: Man-Cave of a NASCAR Fan**

_Dark Demon 122: Oh okay Ms. Smarty Pants! Then can you tell me who is my favorite Super-Hero?_

_Guest: No, comment..._

_Miss Rune: If you want to talk evil, just listen to an interview with Jimmie Johnson. _

_UnseenVision97: Q*Bert? I was unaware he could speak humanese. But thanks, I aim for cute_

_Dixie Darlin': You'd die if 'Bestie' teased you about making out with your man?_

* * *

It was pretty late, and the three couples had to leave Tappers due to it being closing time. "I can't believe you could dance like that Herschel, and props on the end of the dance kiss cliché," Vanellope said to the Australian and lightly punched his arm. Herschel grinned and pulled Sticky in closer, causing her to blush and giggle at the same time.

"Thank you Vanellope, I didn't know that either," Herschel replied. Swizzle and Jubileena had been making out the whole time and didn't know what happened until now.

"Wait, you guys danced together! I wish we could've seen that, _Swizzle,"_ Jubileena said both jokingly and annoyed. She lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, The Swizz can't help it if he wants to make out with the prettiest girl in the Arcade," he said, hoping to get Jubileena to stop being mad. She smiled and kissed his head where she hit it. Both Rancis and Herschel snorted at Swizzle's remark. The two knew that their girlfriends were up there too as the prettiest girls in the arcade.

"I beg to differ my friend," Rancis said to Swizzle, "my Nelly here blows Jubileena out of the water, no offense Jubileena," Rancis said to Swizzle and Jubileena. Vanellope put on her 'Yeah, my boyfriend _just_ said that face.'

"Um, did you have too much to drink there Rancis?" Herschel asked and gave Rancis a noogie, messing up his hair in the process, obviously. The boy started to freak at his perfect hair due, ruined, "Miss Wipplesnit here, makes Aphrodite look like Jimmie Johnson's wife," Herschel said, causing Sticky to smile smugly at her friends who just got burned.

"Would you like some ointment for that burn?" Sticky asked Vanellope and Jubileena. The other two girls looked back at their boyfriends for some sort of comeback, but none came. Swizzle glared at Herschel and jokingly remarked, "You win this round Nougatson, but next time on the track, I got ya," Swizzle said and pointed his two fingers at his eyes and then back at Herschel. Swizzle then led Jubileena back to Sugar Rush, both of them hugging on each other.

"So anyway, are we gonna try Sonoma tomorrow Vanellope?" Herschel questioned the President. She tapped her chin over it, just wanting to send Herschel into a breakdown over the waiting.

"Come on, please!" Herschel begged after almost a minute of thinking. Vanellope giggled loudly over Herschel's outburst.

"Yes we can Herschel, and the finishing order can be the Roster List for tomorrow," Vanellope replied. Sticky looked over at Herschel, knowing that he would have the upper hand at the track, and wanting to get a jump start on it.

"Herschel hun, do you think you can show me a little bit of the track tonight?" Sticky asked her boyfriend.

"Of course Sticky darlin', we can-," he started but stopped mid-sentence. Sticky, Vanellope and Rancis noticed and asked Herschel what was wrong.

"Hey, hey Hersch, you all right there chum?" Rancis asked, snapping his fingers in front of the Aussie's face. Herschel shook his head and came back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought that, someone was watching us," he said and pointed behind the others. They all three turned around to the crowd and saw no one really trying to look their way.

"Are you alright Herschel hun? Do you think you need to lie down?" Sticky asked, immediately worried for her boyfriend. Herschel looked back over to her and breathed hard through his nose, trying to form a decent reply.

"Yes Darlin', I feel fine, but maybe I should get some more sleep," he replied and checked his watch. "So then, shall we head back to your house then love?" Herschel asked Sticky as the four started walking back to Sugar Rush. Vanellope looked up as Herschel said this and walked in front of him.

"Actually Herschel, I checked the programming before we left, and it said your house is completed! It's a giant blue M&M and it's right next to Swizzle's house actually," Vanellope said. Herschel grinned and looked over at Sticky.

"Come on Sticky, less go check out me man-cave!" he declared and grabbed Sticky's hand and started running to the game.

"He seems excited, don't you think Nelly?" Rancis asked as they walked the normal pace back to their game. With Herschel and Sticky, the two were running as fast as they could into the game and were met with Lemonade Rain and thunder and lightning as they got onto the rainbow bridge.

"Crikey!" Herschel exclaimed, "this is new," he finished and pulled Sticky closer to him to keep her warm and dry. "Did the game do anything like this before Sticky?" He asked and tried to find the driest path to his house.

"No, it must've come with the update," Sticky replied. The teal girl pointed out the path to the part of the game where the boys lived and finally found Herschel's house. "Nice house Herschel! Do you have a key?" Sticky asked him. The Aussie felt around the pockets of his firesuit and found nothing.

"I don't have one, and the door's locked, unless," he replied and looked under the welcome mat and found nothing again. "Damn," he muttered and felt around the top of the door frame and he lit his face up. "There's the little devil," he said and held the key out. Sticky smiled and waited for Herschel top open the door. As he did, thunder crashed and echoed throughout the game and lightning flashed, scaring Sticky.

"Ah!" She screamed and latched onto Herschel as he walked in the house. He was surprised too, but hey, he liked having his girl latch onto him.

"It's alright Darlin', Herschel's here," he cooed and hugged her. He could feel her heart beating fast and hard and her breathing was raspy. They were both soaked and a little cold. "Come on Sticky, I'll turn on the heat and make some cocoa," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Th-thanks Herschel," she replied and sat on his couch, still shivering from the cold rain. Herschel saw this and grabbed a towel from the hall closet and wrapped around her with a hug. She smiled and cuddled against the towel. Herschel went into his kitchen and started whipping up some hot cocoa with whipped cream. Sticky looked around Herschel's living room and saw his 60" SONY Flat Screen TV. "Nice TV Herschel," she complimented.

"Thanks Sticky, I do like SONY brand," he replied and brought her a steaming mug of hot cocoa. "Here Darlin'," Herschel said. Sticky's eyes lit up as she saw how much whipped cream was on the drink.

"Thank you hun!" she said and started sipping it. Herschel sat down and drew her in closer.

"Shall we watch some TV?" Herschel asked and picked up the remote. Sticky nodded and Herschel clicked on the TV. The picture started up and was playing John Carpenter's Halloween.

"AH!" Sticky screamed as Michael Myers mutilated a victim. Herschel changed the channel to Ned's Declassified.

"Sorry about that babe," Herschel apologized and hugged her.

"It's alright Herschel, there was no way you could've known," she replied and laid more into the hug. As the show ended, Sticky got up to use the bathroom. When she got out, Herschel was in his bedroom, admiring everything on his walls. Sticky, who was still wearing the towel, walked in and picked up a picture. "Whose this hun?" she asked as she pointed out the man in the picture.

"Oh, that's Richard Petty babe," Herschel replied with a smile, "that was taken when he won his 200th race in NASCAR," he finished.

"TWO HUNDRED WINS?!" Sticky exclaimed and put the framed picture down.

"Yeah, that's why they called him 'The King' Sticky," Herschel said with a small smile at Sticky's disbelief.

"Well, what else did he do that was worthy of that name?" Sticky asked curiously, wanting to know more. Herschel sat down on his bed with a book and patted the empty space next to him. She sat down and looked at the book.

"Less see, he had over 1,000 starts, he won SEVEN Daytona 500s, Seven Championships and he once got 27 victories in one season," Herschel explained to Sticky. Sticky widened her eyes and looked back to the pages of the book with all of Richard Petty's stats. Herschel turned a page and Sticky saw the same picture above Herschel's bed.

"Is that Jeff Gordon?" Sticky asked Herschel and pointed to a man with a pencil mustache and a rainbow warriors firesuit.

"Yep, it sure is Sticky," Herschel replied and started numbering off Jeff's stats. "Jeff so far because he hasn't retired yet, has 87 wins, four championships, three Daytona 500s, four Brickyard 400s, three ALL STAR wins, four southern 500s and is third on the all time win and top five list," Herschel read off.

"That's amazing," Sticky replied and took the book from Herschel. "This one is your favorite huh?" Sticky asked Herschel, who nodded.

"Yeah, he is just such a nice guy on and off track and he isn't afraid to back down from a challenge on the race track," Herschel replied. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed again, startling both game characters. Not wanting to read further, Herschel closed the book and set it on his shelf.

"What's wrong Herschel, are you okay?" Sticky asked as Herschel laid down and stared at a poster on his ceiling.

"I'm fine, it's just I don't want to talk anymore about it," he said sadly.

"Well, why not hun? Is there something you don't like about Dale Earnhardt?" She asked.

"No, it's just that, well he's dead," Herschel said quietly.

"Oh no," Sticky said with a gasp. "Did he at least have a nick name?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, it was the Intimidator," Herschel replied, "he would intimidate anyone on the track just for the next position, whether it be first for 31st. He had 76 wins, 7 championships and one Daytona 500. He was cursed in that race for reasons I can't believe. In 1990, he was leading on the final lap and he cut a tire in turn three of four. He finally won it in 1998. But just three years later, he wrecked in the final turn of the final lap and hit the wall head on at 190 mph," Herschel said, trying to keep his composure. Sticky could tell he didn't want to say anything else on the subject.

"So, is that a PS4 on your TV stand over there?" she asked, pointing to his smaller TV on his stand in the bedroom.

"I think so," he replied, getting up. He checked over the gaming console and confirmed it, "yep, it is, sweet!" he said and crawled back into his bed. They both crawled under the covers and cuddled against each other.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight," Sticky said and kissed his cheek. Herschel pulled her head into the crook in his neck and cradled her there.

"Anything for your hun, I love you," Herschel replied. The two drifted off to sleep, but didn't notice the dark figure lurking outside the window. The figure glared through the dark and held up a butcher knife against the flash of the lightning. It crashed through the window with the Halloween theme playing and landed on top of Sticky and plunged the knife into her, enjoying her screams of terror. Once she was dead, it turned to Herschel and ripped his clothes off.

"Mmm, that's what I like," it said evilly and lunged on top of him. The figure then woke up in its house, clenching their fist around a knife and was breathing heavily.

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_So, was that good? Yeah, I just recently watched Halloween for the first time. I apologize for the shortness, but I think it works and plus I'm BURNED OUT from updating both my stories two days in a row. But anyway, if you read, please __review and I'll update NoL ASAP and then I will update this._


	8. He Didn't Make It

**Chapter 8: He didn't make it?**

_Note to ALL reviewers of Chapter 7: The ending was in fact a dream. Sorry I didn't make it all that clear :/ It was just a horrible dream that the mystery figure had. They're slowly going insane._

_AND AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER AND BEFORE YOU READ IT, GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND FOLLOW THE LINK TO WATCH A VERY IMPORTANT VIDEO! I REALLY WANT OPINIONS ON IT!_

* * *

Herschel's eyes fluttered open as the morning Sugar Rush sun poured in through his bedroom window. He blinked multiple times, getting his eyes used to the glare of the light. He stretched and yawned and felt a heavy weight clinging to his side. The Aussie then looked down and smiled at the memory that his girlfriend was cuddling up to him with a smile on her face as well. "Aww, she looks so cute when she's sleeping," Herschel said to himself. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head, causing the teal girl to stir.

"Uh, what?" She said groggily and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, morning Hershey!" She exclaimed and hugged him. Herschel cocked his eyebrow and stared at her. Sticky giggled and responded to his stare with a ,"what?" Herschel rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"What's this 'Hershey' stuff?" He asked curiously and threw the blanket off of him to get up. Sticky, still wanting the warmness of the blanket, took the rest of it and bundled herself up.

"It's your nickname I came up with for you!" She said happily and laid back down on the bed.

"Oh and when did you come up with it?" Herschel asked and went into the bathroom to take a morning leak.

"Just now silly!" Sticky replied. Herschel chuckled and flushed the toiler and started the shower.

"What am I going to do with you?" He joked. "Well I need to give you a nickname Darlin', but the problem is, your name is already cute and ends with a 'Y'," Herschel continued.

"Try to think of something hun and give me your ideas," Sticky replied. Herschel exited the bathroom and got a towel out of the closet in the bedroom. He was faintly humming Def Leppard's _Hysteria_ as it was his thinking, calming down, and relaxation song.c

"Well, how about 'Wipp? That's pretty much all I can think of," Herschel replied. Sticky beamed and hugged her boyfriend.

"I _love_ that Hershey!" She said and kissed him. Herschel smiled and hugged her tighter. "Aren't you gonna shower babe?" Sticky asked when Herschel went to get a fresh outfit from his drawer.

"Yeah, but I figured you could go first since you're a girl," he said. Sticky warmly smiled and awwed at the gentlemanly stature of her boyfriend.

"Thank you hun!" She said and pecked his cheek and took her shirt off, revealing her teal bra. Herschel's breath caught in his throat, and some sweat started to form at the top of his head. Sticky giggled and entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"Crikey," Herschel said to himself and sat down on his bed. He shook his head and turned on his TV and laid back down on the freshly made bed.

_"And welcome back to NASCAR Racehub. Today we will do the final countdown to the Race to the Chase. Starting on Pole today is Jeff Gordon in the #24 Drive to End Hunger Chevrolet SS,"_ One of the commentators, Larry McReynolds, announced.

"That's my boy Jeffrey!" Herschel said to himself. He continued to watch the NASCAR TV show for about 20 minutes when Sticky emerged from the bathroom in her street clothes.

"Ah that was refreshing, your turn hun!" Sticky exclaimed. Herschel grinned and went into the bathroom.

"If you want to learn some more about NASCAR, you can watch the show on TV!" Herschel called from the bathroom. Sticky sat herself down on the bed on her rear and bent her knees up to rest her arms on.

**(10 minutes later)**

Herschel emerged from the bathroom wearing his fresh outfit for the day. Sticky's eyes were glued to the TV screen, soaking in the information from the TV show. The Aussie quietly shuffled to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her with a tiny squeal.

"Ooh!" She squealed and giggled when she turned and was met with a kiss from Herschel. "Enjoy your shower Herschel?" Sticky asked as Herschel sat down next to her.

"Yes I did Sticky, I'm ready for an arcade goer to choose me today," He smiled at her. Sticky shifted her position on the bed to sit on Herschel's lap and laid back into him.

"Well that's good, then you can kick butt again today when you show us how to run Sonoma!" Sticky replied. Herschel chuckled and ruffled her hair. "By the way Hershey, why do these people not shut up about Jimmie Johnson?" Sticky curiously asked. Herschel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because they're morons and butt-kissers Sticky," he replied and shut off the TV. "Usually when they start on _him_, that's a good sign to turn off the show," he said. "We'll watch Richmond after we race Sonoma tonight," he said and got up. The two left Herschel's house to get ready for the Arcade to open.

* * *

**(At the Track) **

The rest of the racers had already arrived at the track and were mingling amongst each other. Unfortunately, a certain Pink Themed racer wasn't too happy. "Hey babe, what's up?" Gloyd asked his girlfriend whom was sucking on a lollipop and glaring at the direction of the road that lead to the track.

"I'm just waiting for that Aussie piece of shit Gloyd," Taffyta replied and bit the lollipop stick in half, scaring Gloyd, "I'm gonna pay him back today; nobody messes with me, especially if they're a _rookie_," she said with venom.

"_Excuse me!?"_ A voice rang out. The 14 racers looked up to see Herschel and Sticky walking toward the group.

"Oh, did I say something wrong Mr. NASCAR?" Taffyta said and flicked the remaining stick in Herschel's direction.

"Did you just call me a Rookie?" Herschel demanded and crossed his arms.

"And what if I did?" Taffyta asked and stuck her tongue out.

"Taffyta please! Stop pissing off Herschel! He's just as good as anyone here!" Gloyd said to his girlfriend. She turned slowly around like Woody's head from the first _Toy Story._

"He _wrecked_ me Gloyd! And I want to get him back for that!" She yelled at him and turned back to Herschel and Sticky. Herschel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still bitching about that?" Herschel asked and kicked a chocolate rock out of the way. "Just let it go Pinky, and like I said before, I just rubbed ya, but if you feel you have to pay me back, then go for it, I won't stop ya," Herschel said, a little miffed, and walked to the _Wonderboy_. Sticky glared at Taffyta, who had just put a new lollipop in her mouth, and marched on over.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Sticky asked and smacked the lollipop out of Taffyta's mouth. Vanellope and Jubileena silently applauded Sticky.

"Damn, she knows how to defend her man," Vanellope said.

"Yeah, luckily I can defend my Swizzy also, even if he doesn't like it," Jubileena said. The four boys were sitting around, idly chatting away, waiting for the quarter alert to come on. Since Herschel came along, talking about racing had become a lot more interesting wall the NASCAR hoopla Herschel makes.

"So, any upcoming NASCAR races Hershcel?" Swizzle asked as he shined his sunglasses. Herschel re-adjusted his Oreo hat and grinned widely.

"Oh you bet Swizz," he said with his thin accent, "in fact tonight, NASCAR's going to be in Richmond tonight to set the field for The Chase," Herschel explained. Not knowing what the Chase was, the three regular boy avatars looked confusingly at each other and back at the Australian Redneck.

"And what is the Chase Herschel?" Rancis asked as he kept running his comb through his hair.

"Well see, the Chase is sort of like the playoffs. After 26 of the 36 races, NASCAR resets the top 12 in points so only those 12 can compete for that season's title. If you're in the top 10 in points you are locked in, and if you have a win or more, then each of those wins count as 3 bonus points," Herschel began, "then if 11th through 20th in the points have wins, they compete for the Wildcard spots which are 11th and 12th. Then the final 10 races determine who the Champion will be," Herschel finished and took a big breath.

"Why don't they just determine the Champ by how they run the whole 36 races instead of resetting the points?" Gloyd asked. Herschel's eyes lit up and he hugged Gloyd tightly, causing his skin to turn bluish purple.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GLOYD! YOU ARE A SMART BOY!" Herschel chanted. He then set Gloyd down who then caught his breath. "They used to do that up until 2003, then they changed it to make it 'interesting', bullcorn!" Herschel said. He continued to explain while a dark figure watched from afar. They were breathing deeply and trembling.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Crumbelina asked the figure. The person turned around with a crazed look in their eye and shook their head.

"Yeah, I'm fine I-I just had a bad dream last night, that's all," they said and sat down on a giant gumdrop. Crumbelina gasped and patted the person's back.

"What happened in it?" Crumbelina asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it in case it comes back to haunt me," the person said.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask," Crumbelina said with sympathy. Then the Quarter Alert Alarm went off, and all the contenders for the Roster Lined up next to their karts, waiting to be picked. Two boys, around ages 13-15, sat down and scanned the Roster List.

"Hey, a new racer!" One of them exclaimed, "I'll pick him to see what he's about," the boy said and pushed on the accelerator to choose Herschel. Herschel gave his pre-programmed line after being chosen, "It's Checkers or wreckers."

* * *

**(Eight Hours Later)**

The Arcade finally closed up, and the nine avatars that competed in the day's races took a little break. "WHOO!" Herschel exclaimed and squirted water on himself, earning a stare from Sticky. "Now _that_ was exciting, man some of these kids can really race! It's a shame nobody picked Sonoma today!" He said, a little disappointed.

"I'm glad you had fun Herschel, now I think it's time to test out Sonoma," Vanellope said. Some of the other exhausted racers groaned in response. "Oh quit your whining ya big babies!" Vanellope ordered. The racers hushed up and drove their karts toward the other NASCAR track. The 16 karts parked themselves on the 'frontstretch' of the track and waited for the race to start.

"I think just like last time Vanell," Herschel started, "instead of five laps, let's do a three lap race but this time, I think Rancis should start on Pole, and I'll start around 8th this time," Herschel finished.

"Sounds good to me, everyone else starts behind us," Vanellope said. The jumbo-tron lit up with the three pre-determined positions and randomized all the other positions.

**1) Rancis Fluggerbutter**

**2) Vanellope von ****Schweetz**

**3) Nougetsia Brumblestain**

**4) Minty Zaki**

**5) Sticky Wipplesnit**

**6) Gloyd Orangeboar**

**7) Swizzle Malarkey**

**8) Herschel Nougatson**

**9) Jubileena Bing-Bing**

**10) Taffyta Muttonfudge**

**11) Snowanna Rainbeau**

**12) Citrusella Flugpucker**

**13) Torvald Batterbutter **

**14) Crumbelina di Caramello**

**15) Candlehead**

**16) Adorabeezle Winterpop**

The lighting system at the top of the track turned on to red. Herschel breathed deeply slowly drummed his fingers on his pilots wheel. Being less nervous than a lot of others, Herschel could almost hear their hearts pounding out of their chests. The light turned yellow and the engines began to rev up, including Herschel's. He looked over at Swizzle who gave him a thumbs up, which Herschel gave back. The light above turned green, and the airhorn blew, and the 16 karts took off. Up ahead, Minty spun her tires, and the whole field tried to get around her kart without crashing. Candlehead unfortunately had Gloyd in her way and could not get around Minty's kart. She slammed into the back of it, ending both of their days.

"Awww," was all Candlehead could say in disappointment. Minty gritted her teeth and gave Candlehead the middle finger salute as their karts reset in the garage area. Back up front with the talented peoples, Herschel and Swizzle got by Gloyd when he overshot turn one into the chocolate gravel. It was a costly mistake that made him go from 6th place, down to 14th. Going up the hill through turns two and three, Herschel followed Swizzle's tire tracks. Swizzle got a powerup in turn 3a.

"POWERUP!" The announcer declared, "Ice-Cream mortar!" The announcer continued. Swizzle's kart reversed itself and Swizzle fired the button.

"Crikey!" Herschel cried and swerved to not get hit by the projectile. It launched high in the air and landed on top of Snowanna's Kart.

"You gotta be kidding me!" She shouted and found herself back to the garage area with Candlehead and Minty. Back up front, Herschel took advantage in turn four of Swizzle turning back around and picked up fifth spot from him.

"_I'll just follow him since he knows how to race these tracks,"_ Swizzle thought to himself. Up with the leader, Rancis was doing a swimmingly job of holding off his girlfriend in second. But, Rancis hit the brakes too hard going into turn five and locked up the right front tire. With no traction, he slid off course and lost the lead to Vanellope and second place to Nougetsia.

"Mod dammit!" Rancis yelled at himself for screwing up. He got back on course and shifted down to first to get his engine back wound up. Behind him, Sticky was pressuring him for third. "Come on, hit me with your best shot Sticky!" Rancis yelled to her. Sticky tried to get in the preferred inside line in turn six, but Rancis slammed the door on her. Going into the esses, Sticky followed Rancis all the way through and bumped him in the entry to turn ten, moving him out to the edge of the racing surface, forcing him to slow down. He lost third and then fourth. "Keep it calm Fluggerbutter, still two laps left," he told himself and settled in front of Swizzle.

"Poor Flugs!" Vanellope said as she saw her man lose several spots. Vanellope wanted to win this race extremely bad since she screwed up so horribly the night before at Watkins Glen. Going to turn 11, Vanellope shifted from fourth, to third, and to second to slow down for the 180 degree hairpin turn. Nougetsia blew the corner bad and brushed the tire wall with her left side. This allowed Sticky, Herschel, Rancis and Swizzle to grab extra spots. Exiting turn 11, Vanellope grabbed a power up and syrup slick poured from the back of her kart. Sticky and Herschel went to the edge of the track to miss the slick, but Sticky caught it and slid slideways around the frontstretch, while Herschel did miss it and got around his girlfriend who gathered it back up behind Swizzle.

"You wanna play Madame President? Well then, let's tango!" Herschel said and shifted from second, to third, to fourth as they crossed the start/finish line to start lap two. Back in the pack, Taffyta had worked her way up to 7th and got a power up. It was a Sugar Boost. She smiled devilishly and pushed the button in as hard as she could. She was shoved back in her seat as her kart launched off like John Force. After blasting by Nougetsia, Sticky, Rancis and Swizzle, Taffyta laughed evilly as she found herself on the back bumper of Herschel.

"I got you now Nougatson," Taffyta said to herself as she, Herschel and Vanellope traveled up the hill for turn one. Herschel barely, but fairly tapped Vanellope's rear bumper and moved her out of the way for the lead.

"That's for my girlfriend!" He shouted and laughed. Vanellope knew he was just kidding around, so she retaliated, by bumping his kart.

"Take that Mr. NASCAR!" She exclaimed and tapped his rear bumper, reclaiming the lead as they entered turn four and onto the short chute. Herschel picked up a Powerup that popped up as Vanellope drove by.

"CHERRY BOMBS!" The announcer exclaimed.

"FUDGE!" Vanellope shouted. Herschel grinned evilly and shot the bombs behind him! Taffyta screeched as the projectiles launched in the air and began traveling back towards the ground. She swerved and luckily it missed her, but it hit Nougetsia, destroying her kart. The second one hit Swizzle, ending his day, and the third one hit Rancis. The string of bad luck continued for the poor British Boy. Going through the esses, Herschel looked in his rear view mirror and saw Taffyta approaching him.

"Not good," he said as Taffyta pointed her index and middle fingers at her eyes and then back at him. Going through turn 10, Taffyta effectively used Herschel's kart as her brakes and forced him off track into the gravel, leaving her damage to only some blue paint on her pink.

"HOW DOES PAYBACK FEEL?" She asked like a bitch and sped off to get Vanellope. Herschel kept his foot on the throttle and got back on track behind Sticky and Citrusella. Jubileena wasn't far behind and tried to get by him in turn 11, but Herschel easily held her off. Now, Vanellope in seeing all of this unfold, was none to please with Taffyta.

"That's cold, especially when he never did anything wrong in the first place!" She said to herself. But with Sticky, she was _far_ more pissed than Vanellope.

"That bitch!" She screeched, "I'll teach her to wreck my Hershey!" She finished and shifted up through her gears so fast and hard she almost broke the shifter knob. Herschel though, was pretty cool with it.

"Well, I guess that's her payback, but if she does it again, she'll never win another Roster Race," he said to himself and got back by Citrusella. The racing Gods were with Herschel, for as he crossed the finish line, he picked up another power up.

"_**INTIMIDATION!"**_The announcer said in quite a scary tone. Herschel's car morphed into the Knight Rider armor and he took off. But how could he pass his girlfriend? Going through turns one and two, he slowed down to normal speed to not bump his girl out of the way.

"Just go Herschel!" Sticky shouted to him. "You go and get that bitch back!" She finished and pulled over. Herschel waved by her and she blew him a kiss. Herschel then summoned all of the driving talents of Richard Petty, Dale Earnhardt and Jeff Gordon to get by Taffyta, he really didn't care about winning. The only way, he knew, to get back at Taffyta, was to beat her. Going through turn five, Taffyta spun Vanellope out, pissing off the President even more.

"SCREW THAT!" Vanellope said and glitched back in front of Taffyta. Going in the esses, Herschel rammed the back of Taffyta's kart and waved to her.

"Remember me?" He teasingly asked and zoomed back by her. She screeched in frustration and tried to get back to him, but wrecked herself off of Herschel's armored kart. She spun and hit the wall with the right front of her kart, eliminating any chance of her getting to be on the Roster the next day. But, going into turn 11, Herschel hit the back of Vanellope's kart, yet it only launched her forward and won her the race.

"WINNER: VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" The announcer exclaimed. Vanellope did a burnout and did her glitch dance as she collected the trophy. Herschel approached her and shook her hand.

"Helluva job there Vanell, I'm so lucky to be able to race with ya!" Herschel said with a grin.

"Thanks Hersch," Vanellope said and hugged him. Sticky saw this and decided to have some fun, hoping Vanellope would catch on.

"Hey! Get away from my man you have your own!" Sticky said and grabbed Herschel from Vanellope. Luckily, the President knew what was going on and played along.

"I don't know, Herschel's pretty sexy, I just might have to have two men," Vanellope joked. Herschel at this point, had turned beet red at the two girls 'fighting' over him. "I think he's about to explode," Vanellope said as she saw Herschel.

"Okay, we're just teasing Herschel, you did awesome today!" Sticky said and kissed him. He returned the kiss and hugged her. The three saw Taffyta slowly stomping her way over.

"Great, here we go again," Herschel said. Taffyta approached them and raised her hand, appearing ready to slap or punch, but to everyone's shock, she stuck it out to shake.

"You outraced me Nougatson, good job," she said and took his hand.

"W-well thank you I guess," Herschel said and offered her some advice, "Look Taffyta, you're a great racer and an amazing talent; you just can't let bad luck and people beating you get control of your anger, if you get that, then you'll be unbeatable, up here," he said and pointed to his brain.

"Thanks Herschel, I'll keep that in mind," she said and walked off to Gloyd.

"Hey Herschel!" Rancis called out. The Aussie whirled around to his British friend.

"What's up Rancis?" Herschel asked.

"Isn't there some big NASCAR race at Richmond starting soon?" Rancis asked. The color drained from Herschel's face and he blew up.

"OH MY MOD YOU'RE RIGHT! TV I NEED A TV!" He ran around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Woah there Hersch, we can use the jumbo-tron as a TV," Vanellope reassured him. She flipped some switches and soon they were watching ESPN.

"YAY!" Herschel exclaimed and parked his butt on his kart's hood with Sticky on his lap. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and watched their first NASCAR race.

* * *

**(One viewing later. I didn't want to explain the WHOLE race)**

_"Joey Logano is in, and Jeff Gordon is out, by ONE CRUCIAL POINT!"_ The announcer claimed. All eyes turned to Herschel. His eye twitched and he sighed and stared at the ground. Sticky was immediately by his side and held him as he tried to contain whatever emotion was trying to escape him.

"We're all sorry Herschel, that really sucks man," Gloyd said. Even Taffyta shot him a face of apology and sympathy. Herschel looked back to the screen as the commentators were discussing the final restart and caution.

_"Well first off, this restart here, Edwards should have been black flagged for beating the leader, Paul Menard, to the finish line before the green flag,"_ one of the commentators explained.

_"Forget that, **I **am more worried about Clint Bowyer's spin let's take a look at it,"_ the other commentator said. As Herschel watched it, he EXPLODED. All the emotions he was feeling were boiling inside of him. But the lid on his head proved to be useless as they escaped and he lost control.

"THAT LITTLE SPINELESS, ROTTEN PIECE OF WORM RIDDEN FILTH MOTHER-," Herschel starting shouting some very bad obscenities at the jumbo-tron which Vanellope shut off to control Herschel's rage. "HE CHEATED! THAT MOTHER FUCKER CHEATED!" Herschel yelled. Sticky held him down and kissed him to calm him down. No Zoloft was needed since he head his girlfriend.

"I won't flip my shit, but that was some cowardly driving right there," Swizzle said. All other drivers agreed. If that was how that team wanted to race, then they were not a championship team. Herschel dropped to his knees and reached his arms out to the game sky and yelled, "WALTRIP!"

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Yeah, so another racing chapter. I think I am much better at describing Watkins Glen races rather than Sonoma races. But yes, that Richmond race for NASCAR all of that happened on Saturday Night in Virginia. Here's the scenario: Ryan Newman had one win and was ineligible for the wildcard because he was too far back in points. BUT he was leading the race with 7 laps to. Also at this time, Jeff Gordon was IN THE TOP TEN IN POINTS by two crucial points over Joey Logano who had the first Wildcard due to a win at Michigan. Ryan Newman and Jeff Gordon both raced hard through the pack to get to their spots to get in the Chase for Championship. HOWEVER, with seven laps to go, Clint Bowyer spun out ON PURPOSE to bring out a caution to give his teammate, Martin Truex Jr in the 56 a chance at the Chase. Well guess what? THEIR FUCKING PLAN WORKED. It got Truex and Logano in and Kicked Jeff Gordon and Ryan Newman out. I will post a very important link on my profile page. FOR YOU MY READERS To watch and listen to. PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO BEFORE REVIEWING SO YOU CAN GIVE YOUR OPINION! Thank you and good night. _


	9. UNBELIEVABLE!

**Chapter 9: UNBELIEVABLE!**

_Sportsguy528: Yes he did. AND HE GOT JUSTICE!_

_Dixie Darlin: Yep Clint Bowyer spun on purpose, and keeps avoiding the topic, yet he really doesn't deny he did it on purpose. I heard karma's a bitch ;)_

_Dark Demon 122: Yep it sure was_

* * *

After watching the heart breaking race, six days had passed with Herschel gradually getting better each day. Six grueling, agonizing, frustrating days Herschel went through. It was like waiting for the results of a cancer test for him. He wanted justice for his favorite driver, but was unsure of whether or not it would happen. He was saddened at first and then pissed off to no end. He didn't want to hurt his girl or his friends, so he tried to avoid contact with them. It was until Friday the 13th, that Herschel finally snapped out of his funk. "Hey Wipp," he said on Friday morning. Sticky looked up and over at him with a smile.

"Feeling better Hershey?" She asked and hugged him tightly. Herschel smiled back and just held his girl close to him.

"Yeah, I figured that there's nothing I can do about it being a video game character and all, so I figured that Jeff's team has no added pressure and he can just go all out for wins," he said happily and kissed Sticky.

"That's good," Sticky replied and finished making pancakes for Herschel. Herschel grabbed a can of Pepsi Max from the fridge and gulped most of it down.

"Hey Wipp, after the arcade closes tonight, how about all of us in the game go swimming at the Lemonade Lake?" Herschel suggested and crushed the can on his forehead and threw it in the garbage. Sticky pursed her lips at the thought. She really hated putting on her teal bikini in fear she would look fat in it.

"That sounds wonderful!" She lied. Sticky hated lying to Herschel, but this would help him get over that BS he had to sit through the last week. "But tomorrow, do you think you could give me a private lesson at Watkins Glen? I want to get better," she suggested and slid the pancakes onto a plate. Herschel smiled and kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Of course love, anything for you," he said with a smile. Sticky stored that last part into her memory for,_ later_. "Sticky, can I ask you a question?" Herschel politely asked.

"Well you just did hun," Sticky giggled, "but yes, anything," she added on and listened. Herschel breathed in, hoping this question wouldn't offend her.

"What is it like being a re-color? You know, having the gamers think you're original is more well original?" He tip-toed around the words. He braced himself just in case she went into furious as hell mode on him, but she didn't.

"If my other sister and I had to say anything, we don't mind it because we may _look_ the same, but our personalities are polar opposites sometimes," Sticky explained, "it's Minty who takes pride in being the 'original,'" Sticky added on, "but Torvald and I ignore her because she's a bitch," Sticky finished and downed her drink.

"That's interesting," Herschel replied.

"So can I ask you a question Hershey?" Sticky asked.

"Fire away," Herschel responded. Sticky cleared her throat, ready to ask.

"What is it like being the new guy to a group of people that have been here for a decade and a half? It must be a little intimidating right?" Sticky asked. Herschel rubbed his chin, thinking about how to respond.

"Well, it _is _a little intimidating no doubt, but it does feel weird that _I'm_ a rookie even though I'm modeled after three NASCAR veterans," Herschel replied. The two had finished breakfast quicker than usual and had a little time to kill before having to get to the race track for arcade opening, so they decided to go see Rancis and Vanellope. The two hopped in Herschel's kart, with Herschel sitting on the seat and Sticky on his lap. "Hang on Darlin'!" He said before flooring the kart. The drove off at about 88 miles per hour in the direction of the castle.

* * *

**(With Vanellope and Rancis)**

The two were also sitting down and having breakfast around the same time as Herschel and Sticky. "Hey Nelly, what do you think of Herschel's little 'funk' about the NASCAR incident?" Rancis asked as he sipped some hot cocoa. Vanellope looked up from her iPad and replied.

"Well, I wouldn't think _too_ much of it, I mean, look what happened to his favorite driver Flugs," Vanellope started, "he was gonna race his way in and those assholes on Clint Bowyer's team manipulated everything, I'd be pissed too," she finished and went back to her iPad. Rancis 'hmmed' and went back to sipping his cocoa.

"I think he and Sticky are perfect for each other," Rancis stated, earning him a groan from Vanellope. "What is it Nelly?" Rancis asked.

"How many times are you going to say that Flugs? We all know they are perfect for each other," Vanellope replied and shut her iPad off. Then, the doorbell rang, and Sour Bill's feet clacked on the floor as he walked over to answer the door. Rancis and Vanellope listened carefully as Sour Bill talked to whomever was at the door.

"_'I'm sorry, but the President and her Boyfriend are eating breakfast at this time; please come at a better time,_" Vanellope heard Sour Bill's drawl voice drag on.

"JUST LET THEM IN BILL!" Vanellope shouted. Her voice echoed off the castle walls and over to the door. Sour Bill heard the order and let Herschel and Sticky in.

"Hey mates!" Herschel said cheerfully as he and Sticky walked into the kitchen.

"Well, look who is in a happy mood today!" Vanellope pointed out as she hugged Herschel.

"Yep, Hershey's put it behind him! I'm glad he did," Sticky said and kissed Herschel's jaw. Vanellope and Rancis suppressed snickers at the sounds of Herschel's nickname Sticky gave him.

"Okay laugh it up you two," Herschel said, "and if I recall, _you_ call Vanellope 'Nelly'," Herschel said and pointed to Vanellope, "and _you_ call Rancis 'Flugs,'" Herschel said and pointed to Vanellope. The two stopped laughing at Herschel's point and looked around.

"So, what did you two stop by for?" Rancis asked as he put his empty coffee mug in the sink. Herschel gestured to let Sticky tell them.

"Well, we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us at the lake after closing tonight to you know, relax?" Sticky suggested. Rancis and Vanellope looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Vanellope exclaimed, "but how about inviting Swizzle and Jubileena and Gloyd and Taffyta for a couple hang out?" Vanellope suggested.

"That sounds even better Vanellope," Herschel said with a smile. The four were now standing around the foyer, waiting for the arcade to open to get in their karts.

"So, how are you two doing Hersch?" Rancis asked the Aussie. The racer in question was holding Sticky in front of him with his arms around her waist.

"We're doing just fine mate, never been better," he said and kissed the top of her head. Sticky giggled and kissed his neck.

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend," Sticky said to Vanellope, "I even asked him to help me a little with racing at Watkins Glen and he said yes!" She added on. Herschel smiled and held her closer, knowing that really no one except for Vanellope could beat him at Watkins Glen. _But_ he wanted to change that by throwing his girlfriend in the mix.

"Hey Hersch, maybe you could teach me a little about the track too?" Rancis asked. Herschel thought about it then got a sneaky idea.

"Naw sorry mate, but the only people I teach have to pass a test," Herschel stated. Rancis' face twisted with confusion.

"A-and what might that test be?" He asked curiously.

"Well they have to be a damn good kisser," Herschel joked, immediately causing Rancis to back down from the idea. Sticky then quickly pecked Herschel on the lips. "See? She passes," Herschel joked.

"Hey Herschel, I was wondering," Vanellope said, "do you think you could teach us _all_ a little about NASCAR? Just so we know what you're blabbin' about?" Vanellope asked. Herschel's eyes lit up as if Jeff Gordon asked to hang with him and give him $1 Million.

"I'd _love_ to Vanellope, but first, I want to teach my Sticky here a little about Watkins Glen," Herschel replied. It was then that the alarm blared that the arcade had opened, and the four ran out and jumped in their respective karts, save for Sticky whom Herschel had to drive back to his house to get her kart. After all that, every avatar was at the main track, ready for the gamers to put in their hard earned allowances to play. Herschel decided to have a last minute chat with Taffyta before a gamer sat down at the game.

"Hey Herschel, what's up?" Taffyta asked her new friend.

"Not much Taffyta, not much, I just wanted to talk to you for a second," Herschel said. Taffyta looked at Gloyd who was too busy talking with Swizzle at the moment.

"Sure, I can spare a minute, so what's up?" Taffyta said.

"I just wanted to give you a last minute run-down on what I told you the other night," Herschel replied.

"Okay, what else did you want to tell me?" Taffyta asked. Herschel took off his hat and wiped some sweat off his forehead from the heat of his firesuit.

"Well, just remember, don't get too angry or frustrated at something, shit happens," Herschel said, "and you're in control of your destiny, if you get hit or taken out by a power up, just drive your ass off to get the highest position you can," Herschel finished. Taffyta took all this in and smiled.

"Thank you Herschel, you really are _the_ racer," she said and fist bumped him.

"No problem, oh and by the way Taff," Herschel replied, "Sticky, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizz and I are going to have a 'couple hangout' after the arcade closes at Lemonade Lake tonight if you and Gloyd want to join," Herschel explained.

"That sounds great! We'll be there! Even if I have to drag his lazy ass over there," Taffyta said. Then, the quarter-alert- alarm blared, and the nine racers that qualified for the roster, lined up next to their karts. Two people, a boy and a girl, sat down at the game and selected their racer.

"I got the best one!" The boy said and selected Herschel, who gave his 'chosen line,' "_Let' go racin' boys!"_ The girl scoffed and selected Vanellope.

"No, I do," she said and stuck her tongue out.

"I've got the NASCAR themed racer, all yours is is just a game character," the boy said and picked the track, "Ah, Watkins Glen, road racing perfection at its finest!" He declared, showing off his NASCAR knowledge.

"Showoff," the girl replied.

* * *

**(Hours Later at closing)**

"Alright kids! Thanks for coming and have a safe trip home!" Mr. Litwak declared. Some kids left, disappointed that they couldn't finish their current games, or happy as they were ready for the weekend like a normal kid. All of the Sugar Rush racers stretched and dumped water on themselves to relieve the knots in their coded muscles.

"Man what a day!" Swizzle said and climbed from his 'Tongue Twister.' Herschel cracked his knuckles and bent his back toe get the knots out.

"You said it Swizz," Herschel said, "that boy was a damn good racer, probably because he was a NASCAR fan," Herschel finished. He climbed from his 'Wonderboy' and was met with a hug from Sticky.

"You did awesome today! Even if it was by a gamer," Sticky said. The eight characters who were in a couple headed for Vanellope's castle to get ready for their little party.

"Okay, let's see what we got here folks," Vanellope said and picked out a bunch of random crap, "We got some cookies, Twinkies, Ho Hos, Donuts, Cupcakes, Ice Cream Sandwiches, Pepsi, Root Beer and some potato chips," she read off a list. Taffyta held up her stuff to the rest of the group.

"I got some towels and some graham crackers, marshmallows, and some Hershey Bars," Taffyta said.

"Well, we're bringing this TV and some hot dogs," Sticky said and gestured to Herschel.

"I've got the beach ball!" Swizzle said and bounced it off Rancis' head.

"Hey watch it!" Rancis threatened. Soon after, all of the couple racers went to their respective houses and picked up their swim suits.

"Okay, girls you change over there," Herschel said and pointed to some woods, "and us guys will change over by our karts," Herschel finished. Everyone agreed and went to change.

* * *

**(With the girls)**

All the girls had bikinis to change into. Jubileena, Vanellope and Taffyta all changed quickly and praised each other for how good they looked, except for Sticky. She slowly and uncomfortably changed into her teal bikini. "What's wrong Sticky?" Jubileena asked her friend.

"It's stupid," Sticky muttered and finished changing.

"Come on, you're our friend Sticky, you can tell us what's wrong," Vanellope said with a smile.

"Does this swimsuit make me look fat?" Sticky asked sheepishly. All three other girls felt bad for Sticky.

"Of course not Sticky!" Taffyta said, "we think you look beautiful," she added on. Sticky sort of smiled, but still felt unsure.

"I'm sure Herschel will love it," Vanellope said, hoping to persuade Sticky. The teal girl's head snapped up at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sticky said. "I have an idea," she said devilishly.

* * *

**(With the guys)**

The boys changed quickly, since they didn't have much to change. "Alright, let's wow our girls!" Swizzle declared and hopped over the karts to the shore of the lake. All of the boys, grew tired of waiting until a radio was turned on, playing _Pour Some Sugar On Me_.

"What's happening boys?" Herschel asked Gloyd and Rancis.

"Hell if I know," Gloyd replied.

"I don't have a clue," Rancis replied. Suddenly, Vanellope's voice rang over the music from behind the trees.

"Introducing, the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz!" Vanellope announced and ran out from behind the trees, doing some poses. The guys knew what was going on and started cheering.

"Whooo! You go girl!" Rancis shouted. Then, Taffyta ran out and grabbed onto a thin tree branch and started doing some stripper poses.

"Oh yeah baby!" Gloyd shouted and wiped some drool from his mouth. Taffyta then left to stand by Vanellope as Jubileena ran in.

"That's my girl!" Swizzle bragged as Jubileena blew him a kiss. Then, everyone else stared at the entrance, waiting for Sticky to appear. Suddenly, she did, in slow-motion, causing Herschel to drop his can of soda. She looked over at Herschel and gave him a wink.

"_Crikey"_ He whispered. All the girls were done, and headed over to their respective boyfriends.

"So, what do you think Hershey?" Sticky asked Herschel. He looked her over and looked back in her eyes.

"Perfection," he said and kissed her while she drooled over his rock hard muscles.

"Alright, let's get to partying!" Vanellope declared. The radio was blaring and Swizzle was monitoring the grill while Jubileena clung onto him and everyone else was playing with the beach ball in the lake. Gloyd hit the ball hard and it flew far behind the girls, who went to chase it.

"Okay boys, I got a plan," he said and motioned for the boys to come closer.

"What is it?" Rancis asked. Gloyd whispered his plan and Rancis and Herschel smiled. They disappeared under the lemonade as the girls swam back over.

"Hey, where'd the boys go?" Vanellope asked Taffyta. She shrugged and Sticky looked around. Suddenly, the girls felt something grab their legs and lifted them out of the lemonade. They shrieked and started laughing. Gloyd was holding Sticky by his shoulders, Herschel was holding Vanellope by his shoulders and Rancis was holding Taffyta by his shoulders.

"Oops, wrong girls boys," Herschel joked. The girls however, were enjoying the game. Then the girls heard what they didn't want to hear.

"FOOOOOD!" Swizzle yelled. The boys dumped the girls into the lemonade and ran for the hot dogs. The girls frowned and slowly got out of the lemonade. The boys knew they had to apologize for throwing the girls in the lemonade, so they gave their girls the food first.

"Here ya go Wipp," Herschel said and handed Sticky a plate. She smiled and sat on his lap and started eating.

"How about some TV?" Vanellope suggested. Swizzle switched it on and everyone stared at the screen. The channel was on Fox Sports 2, watching a replay of the NASCAR Sprint Cup Practice from earlier.

"_Okay, let's take another look at that press conference for everyone that missed it,"_ Kyle Petty said. The screen changed from practice to a press conference featuring Brian France, the Chairman and CEO of NASCAR.

"After taking a look at new evidence on Wednesday from Richmond, we have determined it gave a severe unfair advantage, _dis_advantage excuse me, disadvantage to Jeff Gordon that was out of his control and that is why today, we are going to add a 13th driver to the Chase and Jeff Gordon _will _qualify for this years Championship Chase," Brian France declared. All eyes turned to Herschel. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened as he was ready to munch on a hot dog. He started shaking and he dropped his food on the ground.

"Um, Hershey, are you okay?" Sticky asked. Herschel started to shake even more and then he EXPLODED.

"YESSS! THANK YOU MOD! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, UNBELIEVABLE!" He shouted and started jumping around.

"And I thought he was scary when he was pissed," Rancis said to Vanellope. Herschel started doing backflips and dancing around the fire like an idiot.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He shouted. Sticky put her hands on her hips and walked over to Herschel.

"What about the day you, oh!" Sticky started and then was surprised when Herschel grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Except for the day I met you babe," he said and kissed her again.

"Well, anyone for S'mores?" Jubileena asked.

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

_Okay here is Chapter 9. AND YES. NASCAR ADDED JEFF GORDON TO THE CHASE! I blew up like Herschel did when I heard the news. Justice has been served and I am thankful NASCAR made the right __decision. And another thing. I want to apologize to the fans of this story as I WILL, effective immediately, put this story on hold to finish Nights of Lightning. If I can do that, I CAN work on this and A Nightmare On Halloween. I cannot and WILL not work on 3 stories at once again. That took a toll on me, but two is no problem. Thank you for reading and I'll try to get NoL done ASAP!_


End file.
